My Lil' Bolty
by Anan1995
Summary: Cuando tu vida es vacía, y no ves más que gris, necesitarás que llegue algo (o alguien) que le ponga un poco de color a tus días... Fanfic inspirado en "My Little Dashie"
1. Bajo una noche de lluvia

**My Lil' Bolty**

* * *

**N/A: Este fanfic está inspirado en **_My Little Dashie_**, fanfic de **_My Little Pony: FiM_**. **

_Bolt_** le pertenece a Disney, **_My Little Dashie_** pertenece a ROBCakeran53.**

**Advertencia: Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sino simplemente por amor a la escritura y en pequeño homenaje a **_My Little Dashie. _

* * *

_Bajo una noche de lluvia..._

Salí a dar una caminata. De esas que siempre daba por las tardes. Los Ángeles es una hermosa ciudad, y los ocasos son espléndidos. Me gustaba ver las casas de madera, pasaba horas en los espaciosos parques, contemplando el agua salir de las piletas bañadas por los rayos del sol descendente u observando a las personas que iban a pasear con sus mascotas (¡yo siempre había deseado una!). Y habían días que simplemente me sentaba en una banca a leer una de esas revistas que la gente siempre deja tirada por ahí, o, si conseguía ajustarme con el dinero de mi hermana, algún libro.

Aquel día el ambiente estaba azul. No azul como un día claro, sino azul como precede un aguacero. Aún lo recuerdo, había decidido salir con el paraguas de mi madre. Cuando salí de casa el día aún era celeste, y el cielo despejado, pero aún así decidí llevarlo. Ese día me dio el presentimiento que lo necesitaría, ¡y vaya si lo necesité! Algo inusitado en la ciudad, comenzó a llover a cántaros y la gente que hace un momento me observaba como un bicho raro por andar cargando un paraguas demasiado grande para mí se protegió con sus sacos o periódicos; yo simplemente abrí el paraguas.

Caminar bajo la lluvia era algo que no había hecho desde la muerte de papá y mamá. Ya había olvidado el chapoteo del agua, los charcos que se formaban a los lados de la pista y en los agujeros del asfalto. Lo que sí recordaba y recordaré siempre era la sonrisa de mi madre. Mi padre, hombre de pocas palabras, rara vez se reía, pero aquel día estaba jovial y hacía bromas mientras izaba el paraguas para protegernos. De pronto los escuché hablando de su relación. "Se lo propuse en plena lluvia. Qué bueno que me dijo que sí, porque si no el catarro que cogí no hubiera valido la pena". No entendía muy bien todo lo que decían (o simplemente no lo recuerdo, ya ni sé), pero los veía reír y eso me hacía feliz. Eso nos hacía felices. Pensar en ello me generó emociones encontradas. Me sentía triste y desolada porque ellos no estuvieran ahí, porque tuviera que cargar el paraguas yo sola, pero me sentía tranquila al pensar en ellos, como si al traerlos a mi memoria también los pudiera traer a la vida.

Suspiré.

La lluvia menguaba a ratos, y el chapoteo de las gotas se transformaba en un siseo constante, para arreciar otra vez. Por el parque las personas se iban retirando hasta que quedé yo sola. Emprendí el camino a casa. Las calles iban perdiendo su toque hogareño y bien cuidado; se tornaban grises, el asfalto se agrietaba hasta no parecer sino un remedo de lo que era, y la maleza crecía a través de él. Las casas iban despintadas, agrietadas, condenadas a tablones, o simplemente abandonadas. Entre ese grupo de casas se hallaba la mía. No era especialmente bonita, ni cuidada, y los tablones de la cerca hacía mucho que habían desaparecido, dejando agujeros a lo largo del jardín de maleza. Introduje la llave y jalé la perilla.

El interior tenía tanto de corriente como el exterior. Había un sillón desvencijado a un lado de la sala y al otro un televisor que hacía años que usaba poquísimas veces. Un pequeño retrato familiar se hallaba colgando sobre una mecedora y en una esquina, sobre una mesa de vidrio que limpiaba todos los días, estaban las fotos de mis padres.

–Hola mamá, hola papá. Ya llegué.

Me acerqué y acaricié los marcos de las fotos. Era el único lugar en el que me había empeñado en mantener siempre limpio. Eran los únicos retratos que tenía de ellos, además de la foto familiar; las pinturas de mamá y la colección de fotos de paisajes de papá eran mi conexión con ellos, una forma de sentirlos vivos, una forma de mantenerlos conmigo. Los sentía cerca cuando le hablaba a los retratos.

–Ya llegaste.

Retrocedí de un salto y dirigí la mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina. Mi hermana me observaba con profundidad; tantas semanas sin verla no habían suavizado la dureza de sus facciones.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Pues entré por la puerta. Recuerda que tengo una llave de la casa.

–¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! Casi me matas del susto, ¿eso era lo que te proponías?

–Si hubiera querido matarte del susto me hubiera llevado esas fotografías.

Ella señaló los retratos y en ademán de protegerlos me puse entre ellos y su dedo acusador.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté de nuevo.

–Vine a hablar contigo, Jenny.

–¡Nada de Jenny! ¡Yo me llamo Naoko!

–¡Ya déjate de tonterías! Vine a terminar con todo esto. Te vienes hoy mismo conmigo y mi marido. Ya empaqué tus cosas.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Seguramente ella debió notar mi perplejidad, porque añadió más conciliadora:

–Mira… Naoko… a mí tampoco me gusta, pero debemos aceptarlo. Nuestros padres ya no están. Ya no existen. Se esfumaron, y debemos seguir con nuestras vidas. Tal vez sea difícil entenderlo, pero tienes que hacerlo. Vivir aquí no te los traerá de vuelta y nada lo hará. Así que salgamos de aquí de una vez.

Se le notaba incómoda. A ella nunca le gustó pisar esa casa, y era justamente por eso por lo que no la había visto en tanto tiempo. Apreté los puños, sintiéndome herida, dolida… iracunda.

–¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Vienes aquí luego de semanas y ni siquiera saludas a mamá o a papá! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¿Cómo puedes decir que están muertos? ¡Cómo te atreves! Si quieres vete con el idiota de tu esposo y vayan a vivir lejos, ¡muy lejos de aquí!, pero yo de aquí no me muevo, no abandonaré a nuestros padres, ¿me entiendes? ¡Nunca!

Mi hermana se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento. Ella me miraba y yo sostenía su mirada.

–¿Realmente eso es lo que piensas? ¿Crees que por quedarte en este chiquero los mantendrás con vida? ¡No seas ingenua! Ya eres casi una adolescente, ¡madura, pues! Acéptalo de una buena vez y deja de vivir esta estúpida farsa. ¡Nuestros padres están _muertos_! ¿Me oyes? ¡Están bien muertos y tú debiste darte cuenta de eso desde hace mucho tiempo!

–… lárgate…

–¿Qué me has…?

–… lárgate, lárgate, ¡lárgate!, ¡LÁRGATE!

Mi hermana me observó un momento (cómo odiaba cuando hacía eso) y luego se dio media vuelta. Tomó su paraguas (un paraguas reluciente por ya haber sido usado, a kilómetros se notaba que era nuevo) y salió sin decir palabra. Dejé el paraguas sostenido contra la pared y me puse inmediatamente frente a los retratos.

–Discúlpenme. Ojalá no hubieran visto eso…

Me quedé echada sobre el sillón un buen rato. Observaba la lluvia caer y la oía chocar contra la ventana, sin pensar en nada específico. Era como si me hubiese desprendido de la realidad y anduviera soñando con los ojos abiertos. Si deja de pagar los gastos de esta casa, pensé, tendré que mudarme de todos modos. Pero no me importó. En ese momento todo pasaba por mi cabeza como si fuera otra persona la que lo pensara. La crepitación de la lluvia me arrobaba y me daba una extraña sensación de paz. "Mamá…"

No tengo idea cuánto tiempo me habré pasado mirando la ventana. Me sentía lejos de todos, lejos de mis amigos, lejos de mi familia, lejos de esa vida feliz que alguna vez llevé. Siempre me pasaba cuando miraba al exterior. Allá afuera había un mundo entero, un mundo que caminaba y avanzaba y luego estaba yo, echada sobre ese sillón empolvado, contemplando la ventana y su astillado marco, sintiendo como gota a gota caía el agua sobre la casa que algún día albergara mi felicidad. Estaba estancada y lo sabía. Estaba estancada y no me importaba. Así estaban las cosas, así por lo menos podría sentir a papá y a mamá…

Me sorprendió sentir la calidez de una lágrima solitaria correr por mi mejilla. Me levanté y deslicé la mano por esta. Miré la gota que ahora se posaba sobre mi dedo índice. Como si esa lágrima hubiera llamado a sus amigas, una a una fueron surcándome el rostro. Me llevada los dedos a las mejillas como si así pudiera detenerlas, pero cada vez se hacía más incontenible, más insoportable…

Las manos me cubrieron el rostro y de pronto me vi llorando a cántaros, y, no obstante, ni un grito, ni un sollozo proferí. Cuando finalmente las lágrimas dejaron de salir, los ojos me ardían, al igual que el rostro. Miré los retratos. Aquellas figuras sonreían, sonreían siempre; la sonrisa de mi madre era la más hermosa, era tímida y sincera, llena de afecto. "¿Por qué…?"

Giré a ambos lados la cabeza, como negando algo. "Ellos no se han ido. Siguen aquí. Siguen aquí.", pero entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan sola?

Intenté alejar esos pensamientos de la cabeza, sin resultado. Al final, hice algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: encendí el televisor. La señal se perdía a ratos, pero aún captaba decentemente bien. Tanteé los botones haciendo _zapping_. Un programa llamó mi atención. En él aparecía un pastor blanco, un cachorro que vivía aventuras con su ama, Penny. Se llamaba "Bolt: Un Perro Fuera de Serie". Lo veía hace un par de años, cuando aún (mis padres) y yo nos sentábamos a ver la televisión. Lo transmitían una vez a la semana y no me lo perdía; siempre soñaba con tener un perro al que cuidar (o que me cuide a mí), pero aunque me lo prometían una y otra vez, al final nunca me lo dieron. Tampoco insistía, pues sabía que los perros cuestan dinero y no quería causar problemas. Dejaron de transmitir el programa hace un año porque el perro protagonista se perdió; aunque luego de meses lo encontraron, su ama renunció y tuvieron que buscarse una nueva pareja estelar. Por esa época, la enfermedad de mi padre llegó y ya no tenía tiempo de seguir viendo la televisión (sin mencionar que la nueva versión de la serie era bastante mala). El episodio que transmitían era de los antiguos y yo ya sabía de qué iba, no obstante, me entretuve con él y apagué la televisión una vez que hubo terminado. La lluvia continuaba en su intento de penetrar por la ventana y las fotos seguían en el mismo lugar. Nada había cambiado, desde luego, pero eso me hizo sentir vacía. El lugar estaba muy oscuro, solo el foco de la cocina (seguramente mi hermana la había dejado encendida) filtraba la luz hacia la sala. Me sentí hastiada.

Tomé el paraguas (que seguía descansando sobre la pared. Nada había cambiado, ¡nada!), las llaves y salí de la casa sin apagar el foco, sin siquiera pensármelo una vez. Ver la lluvia escurriendo por los extremos del paragua, sentir lo helado del clima me hacían sentir viva, me hacían sentir que los malos pensamientos, al igual que el agua, caían sin tocarme. Me puse a caminar aleatoriamente. Era algo muy peligroso, caminar a solar por la lluvia y a esas horas, pero un impulso me dominaba y me mandaba a caminar a paso continuo, como siguiendo un camino ya marcado. ¿Sería el destino, tal vez…?

Un sonido llamó mi atención. Me detuve en seco y giré hacia la derecha. En el callejón, protegido por los tejados de los edificios que ahí se erigían. Lo escuché de nuevo. Agucé la vista, pero estaba oscuro y era difícil ver cualquier cosa. Pero algo se movió. Era una caja; daba saltos y se estrellaba contra el muro o el contenedor de basura. Me acerqué hacia ella y noté que estaba sellada con cinta adhesiva y llevaba diminutos agujeros en todo lo ancho. Estaba atada y rematada con un listón blanco. Además, llevaba una nota, pero la letra era ilegible, como hecha por un niño.

La caja dio otro salto.

¡Dios mío! Había algo atrapado ahí adentro. Me abalancé sobre la caja y desamarré el listón. Usé las uñas para sacar la cinta adhesiva y abrí la caja.

Unos ojos grandes y marrones se clavaron en los míos. Se veían cansados, incrédulos, inseguros. Era un cachorro. Hinqué la rodilla al suelo para verlo mejor. Su pelo era gris, al igual que su cola; una de sus orejas parecía partida. Estaba delgadísimo, podía ver sus costillas a simple vista. Parecía que sus fuerzas lo abandonarían en cualquier momento y se desmayaría (o peor, dormiría para no despertar).

Y, empero, me lamió la mejilla.

Parecía agradecido. ¿Pensaría que lo había salvado? No podía dejar de mirarlo, y él tampoco apartaba sus ojos, pese a que parecía que tenía muchas ganas de cerrarlos. Tembló. El frío era acuciante, y no me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Había algo familiar en sus ojos, algo que no podía definir, algo…

–Tienes frío, ¿verdad?

Ladeó la cabeza. Sonreí tristemente.

–Estás solo, como yo…

Se apoyó sobre sus patas traseras y colocó las delanteras sobre mi pecho. Nuestras narices se tocaron.

–Pero ya no más… –murmuré.

Lo abracé con la mano que tenía libre (él no opuso la más mínima resistencia) y me levanté. Recorrí el camino de regreso sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba haciendo. Él parecía haberse quedado dormido. Su respiración era lenta y constante, se removía de vez en cuando y su nariz rozaba mi cuello generándome un cosquilleo. Mi corazón latía al cien, y no veía momentos de llegar a casa. Cuando finalmente tuve la puerta frente a mí, me llegó a la cabeza un pensamiento que me hizo sonreír:

"¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¿Recuerdan que quería un perro…?"

* * *

–Estoy en casa.

Me acerqué hacia los retratos. Me incliné para que pudieran ver al cachorro y hablé en susurros.

–Papá, mamá, miren a quién encontré. Puedo quedármelo, ¿verdad?

Desde luego que sí. Desde luego que sí.

–Muchas gracias. Los quiero mucho.

De más está decir que no tenía comida para perros en casa. Dejé al cachorro con mucha delicadeza sobre el sillón mientras buscaba en la despensa algo que pudiera darle. "¿Qué come un cachorro?". ¿Una hogaza de pan estaría bien? ¿Un poco de carne? ¿Cruda, cocinada? ¿Sería suficiente? Las ideas se bloqueaban entre sí y parecían taponear mi cerebro hasta que de pronto me sentí insegura de todo lo que sabía sobre los perros (que de cualquier forma no era mucho). Al final, no puse ofrecerle sino un pequeño plato de leche. Cuando salí de la cocina con el platito, él ya se había despertado y miraba con curiosidad el lugar. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre el foco que pendía por un cable bajo el techo de la sala.

–A comer, cachorrito.

Se sobresaltó. Me miró con reticencia, agazapado contra un brazo del sillón.

–Vamos, lindo, no te haré daño. Ven, vamos…

Me recliné lenta, muy lentamente, y le tendí el plato. Acercó con cautela el rostro al plato de leche y la olfateó antes de darle una lamida.

Bajé el plato y lo dejé sobre el piso. El cachorro saltó del sillón y bebió la leche con voracidad.

–Te gusta, ¿verdad? –sonreí.

El plato quedó vacío muy pronto y el cachorro agitaba la cola. Sacó la lengua como si estuviera agitado.

–¿Quieres más? –Me respondió con un ladrido.

Fui a la cocina y vertí más leche sobre el plato. Esta vez también tomó todo el plato rápidamente.

–Debes estar hambriento… (Oh, cielos, me vas a dejar sin nada que tomar…) Espera. Te traigo un poco más.

Cuando finalmente se había saciado, vertí la poca leche que quedaba en la caja dentro de un vaso. No llenó ni la cuarta parte.

–Oh, en verdad, ya no hay leche… –el cachorro me miraba con las orejas caídas. Aunque satisfecho, parecía sentirse culpable–. ¡Tranquilo! No es nada, no es nada. Hay agua hervida, puedo tomar eso, con una hogaza de pan. Todo está bien, ¿okey?

Le sonreí sinceramente (hacía mucho que no sonreía así) y él soltó un ladrido de asentimiento. Me permitió acariciarle la cabeza. Su pelo estaba áspero, como lija, pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando retiré mi mano de su cabeza y la vi cubierta de polvo, negro como hollín.

–Necesitas un baño urgentemente, ¿eh, amiguito?

Se estiró y soltó un bostezo. Se recostó sobre el brazo del sillón y cerró los ojos.

–… bueno, supongo que puede esperar a mañana; debes de estar muy cansado. Buenas noches, amiguito.

Quise besarle la cabeza, pero la imagen de mi mano cubierta de hollín me hizo pensármelo mejor. Le acaricié con la misma mano y lo cubrí con el suéter que llevaba puesto.

"Descansa…"

* * *

Ya en mi habitación, me revolví sobre mi cama de un lado a otro. Llevaba la mirada a la ventana o más allá de la puerta. Sentía que todo había sido tan repentino, que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que no podía ser realidad, que era un sueño del que me despertaría apenas juntara los párpados; tenía terribles deseos de bajar las escaleras para asegurarme que el cachorro siguiera ahí, que no era parte de mi imaginación.

Y, no obstante, sonreía.

Revivía los recuerdos una y otra vez en mi cabeza: caminando bajo la lluvia, abriendo la caja, esos ojos marrones observándome profundamente, él lamiéndome la mejilla…

Pensar en ello me hacía sonreír, me parecía que, realidad o no, era real en ese momento, me sentía acompañada. Sentía que algo se había llenado dentro de mí. Miré la luna y pensé en mis padres. "Ya no me siento sola… Eso es lo que querían, ¿verdad? Me siento feliz…".

Cerré los párpados y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía tranquila por dentro.


	2. encontré la felicidad

**My Lil' Bolty**

_... encontré la Felicidad_

¡Que gris ni que nada! Su pelo era blanco, ¡blanco y reluciente como luna llena!

Me desperté teniéndolo sobre el regazo, acomodado y acurrucado como un gato. Ni idea de cómo encontró el camino a mi habitación (aunque tampoco es que la casa sea tan grande) o de cómo se subió a la cama sin darme yo cuenta; debí haber dormido como un tronco, y seguramente eso era, puesto que cuando me levanté me sentía viva como nunca.

Cuando se bajó de la cama, noté las marcas de hollín en la cama.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! Tú sí que necesitas un baño –"Y ahora mi sábana necesita una buena limpiada, igual que mi ropa… igual que mi sillón…".

Me lo llevé al baño y lo coloqué en la tina. Nunca había bañado a un perro en mi vida, pero fue desastrosamente divertido. Le echaba agua del fregadero con una taza de plástico y lo restregaba. Se movía queriendo escaparse y lo acariciaba y le hablaba para apaciguarlo. Le apliqué el _shampoo_ que yo uso y lo volví a remojar y a restregar. Y cuando finalmente terminé, ¿qué veo? ¡Es blanco, blanco como la cal! Tenía ante mí a un verdadero ejemplar de pastor blanco. Lo que son las cosas, ¿no es verdad?

En sus intentos de escapatoria, me había mojado toda la ropa y, una vez fuera, se sacudió con tanta violencia que tuve que cerrar los párpados para que el agua no me entrara por los ojos. Fue todo un espectáculo, y, pese a que no había sido precisamente el baño perfecto, no podía sentirme más contenta.

Lo sequé con una toalla extra que tenía y tuve que sacarlo del baño para ducharme.

El sonido de la ducha y las heladas gotas que caían sobre mí me daban una sensación refrescante. El sol entraba a través de una pequeña ventana alta y la luz se escurría por todo el pequeño baño. "Es un buen día para ser feliz…"

Pues sí, eso era. Me sentía feliz. Sentía una tranquilidad, una paz, una sensación que no tenía nombre… No, ¡claro que la tenía! Y se llamaba…

"Oh, es cierto, aún no le pongo nombre…"

Cerré la llave de la ducha y me estaba secando el cabello cuando me llegó un sonido al otro lado de la puerta. Era un aullido, un aullido lastimero. Me abalancé sobre la puerta y la abrí. El cachorro estaba sentado mirando hacia el baño, y apenas me vio dejó de aullar, se me acercó y apoyó las patas delanteras sobre mí. Sentir sus uñas (bastante largas, ese era otro asunto pendiente) contra mi pierna desnuda me causó escalofríos. Lo bajé de mí mientras me colocaba la toalla y fui a mi habitación donde tenía mi ropa. Él me seguía de cerca moviendo la cola. Intenté dejarlo fuera para poder vestirme en paz, pero apenas cerré la puerta de mi alcoba el cachorro volvió a aullar lastimeramente. Ni modo, tuve que cambiarme mientras él quería jugar con mis pantalones o con las mangas de la blusa. Casi me mordió en más de una ocasión. "Actúa como un recién nacido, pero este cachorro definitivamente tiene más de tres años… Qué extraño.", se me cruzó por la cabeza, pero dejé ese tema para más tarde.

–Muy bien, cachorro, antes de desayunar quiero asegurarme de darte un nombre.

Él me miraba con una curiosidad infantil. Ladeaba la cabeza de un lado u otro.

–Hummm…, veamos… ¿qué tal…? Uh… ¿Spike? No, creo que no… ¿Wolf? No, no pareces un lobo…

Lo miré detenidamente. Su apariencia, sus ojos, su pelo, su mandíbula. Me resultaban extrañamente familiares…

–¡Pero si te pareces muchísimo al perro de la televisión! Te pareces a Bolt. –Apenas pronuncié ese nombre, soltó un ladrido–. ¿Es así como quieres que te llame? ¿Bolt? –Otro ladrido– Muy bien. Bolt, entonces. A partir de ahora, eres _mi_ Bolt.

Le acaricié la cabeza y me lamió la mano.

–Je, je, je. Ahora sí, ¡a comer!

Hablé demasiado pronto.

"¡Eh! ¿No hay nada?". Revisé en la despensa, en la panera, en la frutera. Solo había una manzana incomestible que debía arrojar al a basura antes que atrajera cucarachas, una hogaza del pan de ayer que ya se había enfriado, y un poco de agua caliente.

–Esto… –me volví hacia él, que estaba sentado bajo el umbral de la cocina–. Creo que vas a tener que esperar un poco. Mientras, puedes comer esto. –Partí la hogaza de pan en dos y le tendí una mitad. La olfateó dudoso un momento y luego retiró la cara– ¿Eh? Vamos, no seas quisquilloso. –Le acerqué la media hogaza y retrocedió un paso– Vaya, es cierto lo que dicen: los perros de raza son refinados. ¿Seguro que no quieres probar un poco? –"porque de cualquier forma lo tocaste con la nariz y ya no lo puedo comer…". Le sonreí– ¿Por mí…?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y se fue acercando lentamente hasta tomar el pan y llevárselo a la sala.

Fui a mi habitación y abrí un cofrecillo donde guardaba el dinero. Tomé unas monedas y unos cuantos billetes de a dólar.

Ya de regreso en la sala, lo vi luchando aún con el pan. Lo mordía y remordía; parecía comerlo a migajas, una a una.

–En verdad que eres quisquilloso. Ya, Bolty, no te mates con eso. Ahorita te traigo algo que sí puedas comer. –Me le acerqué y le acaricié la frente–. Me esperas aquí y sé un buen chico, ¿okey? No tardo.

Me dirigí a la puerta y salí. No acababa de bajar del pórtico de apenas tres escalones cuando oí el mismo llanto lastimero de antes.

–Bolt –dije, luego de abrir la puerta y verlo aullando al otro lado de esta–, no puedo llevarte conmigo, ¿entiendes? No tengo correa, y cualquier cosa podría pasar. Podrías escaparte y… y… –"y podría perder mi felicidad". Agité la cabeza–… ¡y luego ni cómo te encuentre!

El pastor me miraba con la cabeza ladeada. Sus ojos marrones parecían escrutar más allá de mí, y al mismo tiempo se veían tiernamente inocentes. Como si fuera el mejor de los argumentos, pronto no pude más que suspirar y aceptar mi derrota.

–Está bien… ¡pero te tendré vigilado, eh! Ahora vamos, o encontraremos solo pan frío.

No hizo falta vigilarlo. Se mantenía a no más de dos metros de distancia de mí, salvo cuando veía algo que llamaba su atención, pero no pasaba mucho para que ya volviera a cruzarse entre mis pies y casi hacerme tropezar. No obstante, siempre giraba de vez en cuando para mirarlo. Lo veía moverse de aquí para allá, a veces describiendo círculos a mi alrededor. Sentía miedo; en cualquier momento, cualquier minuto, cualquier segundo podría desaparecer, irse lejos y no regresar jamás, y a ratos me parecía que eso sería lo más probable. Todo esto era demasiado bueno, ¿no? Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. En cualquier momento, tal vez los rayos del sol de la mañana apuntando contra mi cara y ¡bam!, a despertar y aquí no ha pasado nada.

Pero lo veía mirarme con esos ojos y pensaba que era verdad. Me sentía viva de nuevo, me sentía tranquila y me sentía con ánimos para que este día fuera distinto a los anteriores.

–T-tranquilo, Bolty, tranquilo. ¡Tran-tranquilo! Ahh…Ahh… ¡Aaah! –di un paso hacia adelante para no caer.

Al llegar a la panadería vi a cinco personas en la cola. Esperé mi turno y cuando finalmente me tocó, el panadero me sonrió:

–Naoko. ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó en japonés.

–Estoy muy bien, señor Ryosuke –respondí en inglés–, ¿y usted?

–Amanecido, como siempre –dijo, también en inglés–. ¿Cómo estuvo la leche que compraste ayer? ¿Bebiste mucha?

–Sí… –mentí. Apenas y había podido beber un sorbo de lo que Bolty me había dejado. Como si el cachorro supiera que estaba pensando en él, soltó un ladrido.

–¿Y quién es él?

–Oh. Es mi perro, se llama… Bolt.

–¿Bolt? ¿Cómo el programa ese que ven mis hijos? Vaya, qué cosas… –se lo quedó mirando un momento–… Óyeme, pero si son idénticos… –Ahora posó su mirada en mí, inquisitivo.

–L-lo encontré perdido ayer. No tenía collar, ni nada, así que lo traje a casa y… –lo señalé, como indicándole que el resto ya era historia obvia.

–Bueno, está bien. ¿Qué compras hoy? ¿Lo de siempre?

–Sí. Que sean tres panes franceses esta vez…, ah, y otra caja de leche.

–¿Otra? –señalé a Bolt otra vez.

–Ah, claro, claro. ¿Algo más?

–Mantequilla, y…

–Y…

–Comida para perro.

–¿De cuál marca?

–Ehm, no lo sé. La que sea más barata.

–Tengo la más barata que puedas encontrar, pero no creo que quieras darle eso a… a tu perro. –Parecía estar a punto de decir "Bolt" –. Muchos lo compran como veneno, más que como comida.

Eso no sonaba nada bien.

–¿Cuál, entonces?

–Espera…

Fue hacia uno de los estantes y trajo una bolsa de comida de marca.

–Esta es la más barata que _sí_ es comestible. Y si tu perro no es quisquilloso, le gustará.

–Esto… ¿Y no tendrá algo para un perro quisquilloso?

–Sí, claro. Pero está diez dólares la bolsa pequeña.

–¡DIEZ DÓLARES!

–Ya sabes cómo están las cosas… Con la economía y eso.

–¿Seguro que no hay nada más barato?

–Puedes darle pan…

–¡Que sean seis panes franceses!

En el regreso, Bolt estuvo más calmado. Caminaba, a veces a mi derecha y a veces a mi izquierda, pero siempre delante de mí. Yo, por mi parte, estaba tarareando una canción que se me vino a la mente por no sé qué motivo.

Ya en casa, le di al cachorro uno de los panes con el plato lleno de leche. Esta vez se los dejé en la cocina y los dos comimos ahí. De vez en cuando debía levantarme para volverle a llenar el plato.

–Ya no más, Bolt; debemos guardar para la noche. Aunque es muy bueno que tengas tanto apetito. Ya estás recuperando tu contextura normal, ¿eh?

Ladró en respuesta, sacando la lengua.

* * *

Luz de la tarde que desciende por mi ventana. Bolt, apoyado sobre el filo de la cama con las patas delanteras. Yo, sentada a su lado con un libro sujeto en las manos. Si me preguntas: No, no sé cómo llegamos a esa situación, ya no recuerdo, pero sí sé que había prometido leerle un cuento y, pues, soy una chica de palabra.

En casa no tenía muchos libros. Empecé a leer (es decir, además de los libros que me mandaban en la escuela, a la cual tampoco asistía ya) luego de la muerte de mis padres. Fue como un _hobbie_, un pasatiempo o una distracción; no sabría cómo decirlo. Probablemente se hubiera vuelto una obsesión, con el tiempo, si es que mis recursos me hubiesen permitido adquirir muchos más libros, pero eso estaba fuera de mi alcance. Ahora mismo, dos años después, apenas y tengo un par de docenas de ejemplares, todos leídos, releídos, rerreleídos y lo que venga después. Así, pues, no sabía qué libro leerle a mi cachorrito. Luego de destrozarme la cabeza sin poder decidir, decidí cerrar los ojos y tomar uno al azar. Abrí los ojos y él ladró.

Lo miré.

–¿Seguro que quieres que te lea esto? –pregunté escéptica.

Ladró de nuevo.

–Okey, okey.

Y fue así más o menos como el ocaso nos atrapó. Él se movía y cambiaba de posición y yo me acomodaba para no adormecerme.

–"… Cuando llegan delante de la ruina, allí los gritos, el llanto, el lamento; allí blasfeman del poder divino. Comprendí que a tal clase de martirio los lujuriosos eran condenados, que la razón someten al deseo…". Oh, vaya, se ha hecho tarde. –Dije cuando las sombras comenzaron a cubrir el libro.

Bolt soltó un ladrido.

–¿Quieres que siga?

Sacó la lengua en un gesto que parecía una sonrisa. Le acaricié la frente.

–Muy bien. Pero, primero, ¡a cenar! ¡Ven, vamos!

Me levanté dejando el libro sobre la cama. Salí corriendo y él me persiguió, ladrando, mientras yo reía.

* * *

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que encontré a Bolt en aquella caja. Los días transcurrían muy animosamente, e inclusive había un pequeño trabajo (llevar y recoger de la escuela a la niña de los Greywood, antiguos amigos de mis padres, como muchos dentro del barrio japonés) para poder comprar algunas cosas para él y para mí. Parecía vivir una vida completamente diferente a la de tan solo hacía un par de semanas (que más que semanas, parecían meses). Todas las mañanas me daba un baño y salía hacia la casa de los Greywood y me lleva a la niña a la escuela –que estaba solo a cuatro calles de su casa, pero aún así los señores se hallaban demasiado trajinados como para llevarla–, luego regresaba a casa y salía con Bolt hacia la panadería. Las tardes eran pacíficas, y por lo general salíamos al jardín y le enseñaba algunos trucos (que nunca haya conseguido aprender ninguno, es otra cosa), y en las noches nos divertíamos corriendo de aquí para allá por la casa. ¡Me sentía como una niña en esos momentos!, corriendo, saltando y riendo como una histérica.

Había ocasiones en que él se paraba y contemplaba por largo rato los retratos de mis padres; en esos momentos sentía que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas. Bolt tal vez los hallaba familiares, tal vez los hubiera visto alguna vez. Es un perro, después de todo, tal vez los estaba viendo en ese mismo instante…

Pero no dejaba que eso me deprimiera mucho. Estaban ahí, de todas formas. Estaban siempre conmigo, al igual que Bolt. Sentía que, de cierta forma, mi cachorrito me conectaba con mis padres, y eso me hacía sentirlos más cerca y pensar en ellos dejaba de ser algo desolador poco a poco.

Todo estaba muy bien. Parecía que a la Señora Suerte se le había prendido el foco y finalmente se había acordado de mí. Un cuento de hadas, ¡así era mi vida! No pedía más que a mi cachorrito y un baño para iniciar cada mañana llena de optimismo.

No obstante, de vez en vez me llegaba a la mente que todo esto era demasiado bueno. Tan bueno que parecía hacerse irreal, parecía hacerse efímero y sentía que en cualquier momento desaparecería. Luz purpúrea del ocaso, viejas heridas que se abren. Temores, temores y más temores. Así me sentía, y en esos momentos no tenía ánimos de nada salvo de echarme en cama y cubrirme con la almohada hasta que se hiciera la noche. Premoniciones. Inminente final, solo eso. Lloraba en silencio y me enjuagaba las lágrimas para que Bolty no las viera. La luna me traía nuevos bríos, y con ella mi optimismo regresaba. Leerle cuentos a Bolt y luego dormir y tenerlo siempre cerca de mí, en el espacio que dejaban mis piernas al doblarse ligeramente formando una uve echada. Sonreía. Era feliz, y eso era lo que importaba. Cada noche dormía con el mismo deseo en la cabeza, un anhelo que repetía, pidiendo no otra cosa sino que esto durase para siempre…

… y si no para siempre, por lo menos todo lo posible.

* * *

¡Día de paseo! Debido a no-sé-qué festividad, la niña Greywood no tenía escuela ese día. Dormí mucho más de lo habitual y no fue Bolt sino los rayos del sol que me caían directo a los ojos los que me despertaron. Hacía una mañana preciosa y aproveché el día libre para sacar a Bolt. No seguimos el camino de la panadería, sino que me lo llevé adentrándonos un poco más a la ciudad. Llegamos a un parque de lo más hermoso, con amplios espacios, árboles desperdigados por el lugar, bancas de limpia madera, incluso una bella pileta en el centro del lugar. Muchas personas iban ahí con sus mascotas, así que pasamos desapercibidos; corrimos un buen rato por la extensión del parque y luego me eché contra un tronco a descansar un momento.

–Puedes ir por ahí, pero ándate con cuidado, no te alejes mucho.

Con un ladrido como réplica, se echó a mi lado.

–Vamos…, cachorrito –por algún motivo, no me sentía como para llamarlo por su nombre en público–, sé que no estás cansado. Ve, ve, pero no muy lejos, ¿okey? –No obstante, se mantuvo bajo la sombra de la copa del árbol. Suspiré y pensé: "¿Qué se le va a hacer?".

Había llevado una botella de agua y la bebía a sorbos mientras veía a las demás personas con sus mascotas. Perros de todas las razas (o sin raza), de todo tamaño, todo color. Recordé haber visto a lo lejos a una niña que paseaba con su gato y su hámster. (Los párpados se me hacían pesados). ¿Qué haría una niña con dos animales tan disparejos? Es decir, no es el gato se fuera a comer al hámster… ¿o sí? Sí, eso es. La niña debería cuidar a su hámster, o el gato podría comérselo durante la cena. Y hablando de cenas, ¿qué haría para cenar...? ¿Un poco de hámster, tal vez…?

Me dormí.

No estoy segura de en qué momento me quedé dormida. La realidad y el sueño parecían fundirse poco a poco hasta que no podía diferenciar una de la otra. Es verdad, de pronto ya no estaba en el parque, de pronto parecía estar levitando, haber dejado de existir y ver el mundo tan solo como espectadora, pero en el sueño eso me parecía de lo más normal. Suspiré (o sentí que lo hacía) viendo a mi Bolty divirtiéndose. Una niña pequeña corría con una cometa y el cachorro la seguía de cerca. El campo se extendía a tal punto que sus confines no estaban a la vista. Un pequeño lago se posaba al lado de una loma y en él había piedras preciosas que emitían destellos al reflejo del sol. La niña corría y la cometa subía y subía y la pita con que era sujeta se extendía cada vez más hasta que chocó con la luna. En este momento la niña soltó la pita y la cometa siguió elevándose como si emergiera a la superficie del mar, llevándose a la luna con ella. El sol (pues en el sueño sol y luna estaban uno al lado del otro) se mantuvo en su sitio, y su luz refulgente fue variando de color, de rojo a púrpura, como una bola de discoteca. La niña sonreía mientras el sol descendía y sus tonalidades se hacían grisáceas. La niña se metió al lago hasta desaparecer y mi Bolty se mantuvo a la orilla, contemplando el ocaso hasta que el sol chocó contra el horizonte y desde el punto de choque me llegó una luz segadora. Lo último que pude ver fue a mi cachorro alejándose de la laguna.

Desperté.

Ya eran más de las dos de la tarde, y yo lo supe de inmediato porque el sol brillaba desde un ángulo de modo que el árbol ya no me cubría de la luz. Me desperté sin recordar haberme dormido, solo con esas imágenes estampadas en la cabeza como si, de algún modo, acabaran de ocurrir en realidad. Pero eso era ilógico, me dije, y me desperecé antes de levantarme.

"Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que volvamos."

–Bolt. Ya vamos.

Le di la vuelta al tronco del árbol sin hallarlo. "Seguro se fue por ahí", pensé. Barrí con la mirada la zona del parque donde estaba, otra vez sin suerte. Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme. Subí a la pequeña elevación que estaba cerca a la pileta y nuevamente lo busqué. Nada.

–Cachorro, ¿dónde estás…?

Estuve media hora dándole vueltas a todo el parque sin encontrarlo. La preocupación subía a cada minuto que pasaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía llamarlo (gritar "¡Bolt!" me parecía impensable), y ya había preguntado sin que nadie me respondiera algo más útil que "Ah, sí. Creo que lo he visto. Bonito perro. ¿Se perdió? Oh, qué pena, niña. Me gustaría poder ayudarte…". Estaba desesperada.

–¡Cachorro! Ven, cachorro, ven.

Me sentí mareada. Parecía que el mundo de pronto perdiera forma, como si se hiciera irreal y perdiera todo sentido. Una profunda soledad se apoderó de mí, junto con el miedo. Ahí estaba ahora, sola, como la niña que desapareció en la laguna mientras mi Bolty se alejaba, se alejaba, se iba de mi vida para siempre…

"¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpida! Todo estaba bien, todo estaba tan bien, y ahora…"

Un ladrido me sacó de mi mente. Giré la cabeza y me levanté como impulsada por electricidad al ver a mi cachorro saliendo, sucio, lleno de polvo, de un callejón y acercándoseme.

"¡Bolt!", quise gritar. "¡Bolty, mi Bolty! ¡Estás aquí!", pero las palabras no me salían de la boca. Corrí hacia él y lo tomé en mis brazos y lo icé.

–Volviste… –conseguí decir.

Regresamos a casa.

* * *

–Necesitas un baño, Bolt. Urgentemente. ¿Dónde te has metido, cachorro? Tu pelo está gris otra vez. Tienes suerte que aún me quede ropa limpia, porque esta la cubriste de polvo. Estoy molesta contigo, Bolt, ¿cómo te has ido así, sin más? Cualquier cosa pudo haberte pasado. Qué bueno que estás bien…

Mentía. No estaba molesta. Suspiré de alivio. Me inclinaba de vez en cuando y le acariciaba la frente. Mi mano se cubría de polvo, pero no me interesaba. Me sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo sentía unas curiosas ganas de llorar. Otra vez estaba aquí. El sol volvía a brillar, la niña emergía del lago y se reencontraba con su cachorro. Bolt no se había ido.

Y, por un instante, fui eternamente feliz.


	3. Solo Una Confesión

**My Lil' Bolty**

* * *

_Solo Una Confesión_

* * *

¡Al demonio la niña y al demonio su perro! Sabía que esos pensamientos estaban mal (estaban más que mal, de hecho), pero no podía evitarlo. Habían pasado ya dos meses. Dos meses enteritos, y Bolty (_mi_ Bolty) ya era parte de mi vida. De algún modo, cada día que pasaba me iba pareciendo más y más que Bolt había estado siempre en mi vida. Como si hubiera nacido el mismo día que yo y hubiera sido un cachorro toda la década y media que llevo en el mundo.

¿Por qué las cosas deben ser de este modo…?

* * *

Todo empezó hace unos días. Había ido a recoger a Daisy (la niña de los Greywood) de la escuela. Siempre íbamos por el camino más corto; recorríamos casi de memoria las cuatro calles que nos separaban de su escuela. Por eso me sorprendió cuando, al acercárseme desde la puerta de la escuela, me dijera:

–¿Podemos ir por la zona del parque?

Tardé un instante en reaccionar.

–¿Estás segura? Ir por allá nos tomaría mucho más tiempo.

–Es que… nunca he ido por ahí.

–Tus padres se preocuparán si tardamos tanto.

–Ellos no se darán cuenta. Ninguno de los dos estará en casa. Pero no tienes que llevarme. Si no tienes tiempo, no te preocupes…

Bajó la mirada y llevó la mano izquierda a su hombro derecho. Esa era su forma de mostrarse apocada, y cada vez que la veía mostrarse de ese modo sentía que la tristeza me invadía el corazón. Y también el coraje, hacia sus padres. "Ellos no se darán cuenta". Me hubiera gustado que alguno de ellos anduviera cerca y hubiera escuchado eso. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta lo que hacían de su niña…?

–Nada de eso. Vamos. –Sonreí–. Te llevaré al parque.

El camino al parque me pareció llevarme a otra realidad. Cuando había ido al parque con Bolt (aquel día en que se perdió, aunque volvimos a ir en un par de ocasiones), el camino desde mi casa hasta ahí lucía inhóspito, con casas de puertas condenadas con tablones, pavimento agrietado, jardines con más malahierba que césped. Claro que cuando salía con mi cachorro el camino no se veía tan malo, pero yo solía pasear muchas veces por ahí durante la época antes de encontrármelo (hace miles, miles de años). No obstante, ir al parque desde la escuela era como si fuéramos en sentido opuesto hacia un lugar completamente distinto. Las casas no eran acomodadas, de eso no había duda, pero lucían cómodas y acogedoras. Una que otra lucía bancas de madera en su jardín, o sillas en sus pórticos. Muchas de ellas llevaban balcones que de los dormitorios daban a la calle. Los colores eran suaves y a la luz del sol, refulgían hasta sobrecoger.

Todo este paisaje me hizo pensar en mi hermana.

Poco después de que mis padres murieran, ella se casó. Sin respetar luto ni nada, fue al altar de blanco y apenas pudo se fue de la casa. Nunca la perdoné. Era una cobarde, después de todo. Recordar a mis padres era muy doloroso para ella y se fue a vivir con su novio (un chico correcto y profesional) a una casa como esas que veía: cómodas y acogedoras.

Cuando aún vivían mis padres, solía oír a mi mamá hablando con ella. Yo era muy pequeña y no entendía muy bien lo que decían, pero recuerdo que mi madre hablaba sobre la zona en que vivíamos, sobre cómo se iba despoblando y nadie quería ir a vivir ahí. Ahora mi hermana, igual que muchos de la colonia japonesa, había abandonado la urbanización para irse lejos. Supongo que es natural, supongo que todos tenían sus motivos para irse. Yo era la única cuyo destino estaba clavado a este lugar como un papel pegado a la refrigeradora por un imán

Como sea, trataba de que estos pensamientos no me consumieran mientras caminaba con Daisy. Ella me hablaba (ya no recuerdo de qué) y yo le respondía. Aunque ella era muy tímida, luego de que hablásemos un rato ya solo parecía una chica de su edad que no acostumbra decir mucho. Hablando nos la pasábamos a gusto siempre, y no quería que los recuerdos hicieran de esa la excepción; mucho menos porque esta era una ocasión especial para ella.

El parque a esas horas estaba menos concurrido que otras veces. Los niños que recién salían de la escuela aún debían almorzar y hacer tareas antes de sacar a los perros y muchos adultos aún estaban en el trabajo. Total, que teníamos un espacio de más de hectárea cuadrada casi para nosotras solas. Como el camino hasta allí era relativamente largo, Daisy quiso que nos sentáramos un momento. Nos adentramos en el parque y nos sentamos sobre una de las bancas a un lado del camino. Hacía un bonito atardecer. El sol pintaba de amarillo y naranja los tejados y se reflejaba en las ventanas de las casas. El gras parecía bañado en oro. El ramaje de los árboles parecía susurrarnos movidos por el viento.

Poco después, retomamos la caminata. Dimos vueltas alrededor del parque. Ella parecía absorta, maravillada, en toda la extensión de éste y yo, por mi parte, sonreía al verla. Pero algo llamó mi atención, de pronto. Un afiche estaba pegado a uno de los postes de luz. Las letras lucían algo despintadas, y el papel estaba rasgado. Había estado ahí por mucho tiempo, al parecer. Qué extraño, pensé. Nunca lo había visto antes, y seguro que si lo hubiera visto lo hubiera notado, pues por lo general no permiten que las personas peguen afiches en el parque. Me acerqué al afiche mientras dejaba a Daisy bajo la sombra de un árbol.

La sangre se me heló.

Podría decir que el corazón se me paró. No sería exagerar. Estaba de piedra, rígida como una gárgola. El mundo pareció deformarse, achicarse hasta que solo éramos yo y ese estúpido trozo de papel. El tiempo se detenía, todo perdía sentido. Solo quedaba el afiche.

Decía:

* * *

SE BUSCA

UN PERRO PERDIDO. PASTOR ALEMÁN DE PELAJE BLANCO. RESPONDE AL NOMBRE DE BOLT. LLEVABA UN COLLAR AZUL EL DÍA DE SU PÉRDIDA. POR FAVOR, CUALQUIER INFORMACIÓN LLAMAR A ESTE NÚMERO...

* * *

Debajo del número, aparecía la foto del perro perdido.

"Es Bolt. Es Bolt, el Súper Perro. Es _mi_ Bolty…".

Me cayó como un baldazo de agua helada. En ese momento, estaba totalmente segura que el perro de la foto era el cachorro que había estado cuidando esos últimos meses. No me cabía la más mínima duda. Me sentí mareada. Como si hubiera estado bebiendo toda la tarde, me daba la sensación de no poder estar de pie sin tambalearme. En cualquier momento me desfallecería. Sí, caería sobre el camino y despertaría de aquel sueño, de aquella pesadilla. Y cuando volviera a casa…

… ¿qué encontraría cuando volviera a casa?

Me sentí observada. No era nada físico, pero capté la mirada como si alguien colocara una mano sobre mi hombro. Giré la cabeza a la izquierda y vi a una niña a la que tenía la sensación de haber visto antes. "¿No es Penny, la chica de la televisión?". Sí, sí era. La misma chica que había visto en el parque hace semanas, rodeada de un gato y un hámster. Me dio la extraña sensación de que todo tenía sentido de repente, de que todo era parte de algún sórdido juego que alguien le hacía a mi pobre mente. Pero esos solo eran delirios. La niña estaba ahí, con el gato, con el hámster. Esa era la única verdad.

Y me estaba mirando, esa también era la verdad.

El peso de su mirada iba en aumento, como si en vez de solo posar su mano sobre mi hombro ahora estuviera apretando queriendo quebrarme los huesos. Me invadió un temor inimaginable. Me sentía encerrada. Parecía que en cualquier momento vendrían hombres vestidos en traje negro que dirían "Terminó el juego, niñita. Despídete" y, así como así, despertaría. Así como así, todo habría terminado.

Tenía que huir de ahí. Disimulé que algo más llamaba mi atención fui caminando hasta quedar protegida de la mirada de la niña por la loma que se alzaba cerca al centro del parque. Acto seguido, llamé a Daisy. Ella parecía ensimismada viendo la copa de uno de los árboles donde seguramente se habría subido alguna criatura, pero acudió cuando la llamé casi enseguida.

–¿Sí, Jennifer?

–Vámonos, Daisy.

Ella abrió los ojos y parecía querer replicar algo, pero al final se lo calló y asintió con la cabeza. Yo tampoco me sentía de ánimos para explicarle nada. La tomé de la mano y nos alejamos a paso rápido.

No me sentí tranquila hasta que estuvimos ya alejadas del parque. Hasta ese momento, tenía la sensación ineludible de que aquella niña tenía los ojos clavados en mí. Me parecía poder verlos en mis pensamientos. Ojos sin iris, cuencas vacías. Solo una palabra flotaba entre esos ojos que me escrutaban y penetraban hasta lo más profundo de mí: "Devuélvemelo".

Cuando estuvimos suficientemente lejos, solté a Daisy de la mano. Ella estuvo intentando hacer conversación durante todo el camino, pero yo apenas prestaba atención a lo que me decía. Apenas podía prestar atención a nada. Cuando finalmente llegamos a su casa, le pregunté distraídamente si tenía la llave y luego me despedí.

–Nos vemos, Jennifer… –pero antes que pronunciara esas palabras, yo ya le había dado la espalda y me alejaba a grandes zancadas.

* * *

Bolt…

Bolt…

_Mi _Bolty.

Una vez tras otra, como si se tratase de un disco rayado, su nombre me vino a la cabeza. Mis recuerdos transcurrían por mi cabeza, como si fueran un rollo de celuloide que mis ojos mismos proyectaran. Al entrar al barrio japonés, las casas de balcones y bellos colores sobrios que brillaban al sol terminaron. Las tablas se sujetaban a las ventanas y a las puertas; los cercos (si habían), astillados, polvorientos y rotos. No había una sola alma que se cruzara a mi paso. Cada vez que entraba al lugar, me entraba la sensación de que todos hubieran muerto de pronto por alguna extraña pandemia y yo fuera la única sobreviviente. Pero, claro, en este momento no me importaba lo más mínimo. No había una sola persona que se diera cuenta de mi pesar, ni un auto que, tal vez, si lo hubiera habido, pudo haberme librado de ella para siempre. Embriagada por la desidia, me sentía más vagabundear que caminar con un destino fijo. Iba en medio de la pista, y mi mirada se paseaba por un lugar y otro y al mismo tiempo no parecía ver nada. El mundo perdía color.

**Bolt… Bolty… _Mi_ Bolt…**

Mis recuerdos se hacían irreales. Sentía estos últimos meses me los hubiera imaginado hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Aquello tal vez no tuviera sentido, pero en ese momento me parecía que esa así. ¿Qué, si no? ¿Realmente un perro me había caído del cielo dentro de una caja? ¿Realmente yo era feliz gracias a él? ¿Algo de esto ocurrió de verdad?

**Bolt… Ven, Bolt… Tengo miedo…**

"No debería afectarme", me dije. "Solo dos perros blancos. Hay muchos de esos en este mundo. Bolt, _mi_ Bolt, es mío. El de ella no tiene nada que ver con el mío. ¡Si se quiso perder, no me interesa! Yo encontré a mi Bolty y no es de nadie sino mío. ¡Y que la niña esa y su perro se vayan al cuerno!"

No me di cuenta cuando empecé, pero cuando me fijé ya no caminaba, sino corría. Aceleré el paso incluso más y no me detuve hasta llegar a casa.

"Esto no me afectará. Bolt no tiene la culpa. Solo es una coincidencia, solo eso. No dejaré que me afecte. Existen muchos perros blancos en el mundo…"

Abrí la puerta y entré. Ya eran más de las cuatro y el lugar se veía oscuro y viejo, como abandonado. El miedo se volvió a apoderar de mí.

–Bolt… ¡Bolt! ¡_Bolt_! ¿_Dónde estás_?

No lo volvería a ver, de eso estaba segura. Todo había sido un sueño. Todo lo que viví, todo…

No obstante, él apareció. Moviendo la cola. Sacando la lengua.

Las piernas me fallaron y me arrodillé. Él pareció sorprendido y luego se me acercó. Mis manos se acercaron como tanteando y luego, cuando sentí el tacto de su pelaje (cuando sentí que _era real_), lo abracé.

Le besé la frente.

Y lloré.

* * *

Los días después de aquello transcurrieron con normalidad. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que lloré a lágrima viva desde que él había llegado. Aunque me sentía feliz de verlo luego de toda aquella experiencia, una tristeza inexplicable me sometía sin tregua. Pero la tristeza se fue con el nuevo día, y la vida la seguimos como antes.

Yo y mi perro.

Me disculpé con Daisy por lo que ocurrió el día anterior. Ella decía que no tenía porqué, que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero estaba segura que ella sí lo sabía. Como ya dije, los días siguientes transcurrieron en paz, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada…, salvo pequeñas diferencias. Evitaba aquel parque con todas mis fuerzas. Me excusaba con cosas que tenía pendientes cuando Daisy quería que la acompañase ahí. A Bolt me lo empecé a llevar a un parque que estaba en una dirección casi opuesta. "Es para cambiar de aires", le dije, aunque, desde luego, él no me había preguntado nada.

Las cosas siguieron en paz. Ahora me pregunto si hubieran seguido para siempre así si no fuera… bueno, si no fuera por lo que voy a relatar a continuación. Me pregunto si hubiera sido mejor. Pero, ¿mejor para quién? ¿Mejor para alguien en absoluto? No puedo contestar eso, no que pueda. Además, después de todo, las cosas se dieron de _esta_ forma, y, tal vez, no existe otro modo por el que pudieron haber ido.

Le duela a quien le duela. Así sea a la autora de estas palabras…

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro. Yo llegando a casa, como de costumbre, luego de haber llevado a Daisy a casa. Bolt estaba a mi lado. Aquel día quise llevarlo. Como sentía que aún tenía algo pendiente con Daisy ("No tienes porqué."), no encontré mejor forma de arreglar las cosas que llevándole a Bolt. Amarré la correa de Bolt en un poste cercano y me dediqué a esperar. Cuando ella salió, parecía de buen humor.

–Hoy en clase de arte, en vez de ver historia del arte, nos dejaron dibujar lo que quisiéramos. ¿Puedes creerlo? Y todas las de la clase dijeron que mi dibujo era hermoso. No puedo esperar a que nos lo devuelvan con la calificación.

Sonreí. Cuando ella estaba alegre, parecía casi otra persona. Extrovertida, alegre, sin disculparse por todo. Así, ella me contagiaba su buen humor.

–¡Ah, por cierto! Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Daisy.

–¿Una sorpresa? ¿De verdad?

La llevé a donde estaba Bolt. Su reacción no fue la que esperaba.

–¡Un… un… pe-pe-_perro_!

Al parecer, según me contó, sentía pavor hacia los canes desde que uno la había intentado atacar hace algunos años. Tardé un buen rato en quitarle esa mirada aterrada con la que veía a mi cachorro. Que no todos los perros eran malos, que mi cachorro (seguía sin poder decir "Bolt" en público) era muy tranquilo, solo que a veces se emocionaba bastante. Bolt, que en todo el rato había estado intentando zafarse de su atadura para ir hacia mí, empezó a proferir un llanto lastimero, como durante los primeros días. Creo que fue eso lo que acabó por convencer a Daisy; el llanto de un perro realmente conmovía los corazones.

Lo desaté y se me aventó casi en un salto. Lo acaricié y le rasque el lomo, haciendo que él moviera una pata traseras como describiendo círculos. Luego, como si recién se hubiera percatado de su presencia, se acercó a Daisy. Ella estaba nerviosa, y parecía rígida como un bloque de mármol mientras Bolt la inspeccionaba con el olfato.

–Ella es una amiga mía, B…, cachorro.

Incité a Daisy a que lo acariciara. Su mano se acercó tímidamente a él y la retiró cuando él acercó su nariz a esta.

–D-disculpa. E-es que realmente me da miedo… –Me dijo.

–Vamos, Daisy. Tú puedes. Ya has visto como es. No te hará daño, ¿verdad, cachorrito? –Luego de un par de intentos fallidos más, finalmente consiguió posar la mano sobre su cabeza.

Seguimos el camino a casa hablando entre nosotras y de vez en cuando nos deteníamos porque Bolt casi nos hacía caer o porque, de dar tantas vueltas, estaba a punto de convertirme en un trompo humano. Lo tuve que hacer parar y sacarme todas las vueltas de la correa que ya me estaban apretando en distintas partes del cuerpo.

–Tu perro es muy bonito –dijo Daisy en algún punto, como si se acordara de repente–, ¿desde hace cuánto que lo tienes?

–Desde… hace algunas semanas –respondí vagamente, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–Realmente no le he puesto un nombre –mentí–. Siempre que lo llamo le digo "cachorro".

–Ya veo…

–Pero se lo he dicho tantas veces que ya debe de creer que se llama Puppy, o Pup, ¿no crees?

–Sí…, pero… no me suena mucho a un nombre.

Seguimos caminando. Me sabía mal mentirle, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía pronunciar las palabras "Mi perro se llama Bolt". Cada vez que lo intentaba sentía que mi estómago se retraía, como si intentara tragarse las palabras y deshacerlas hasta que desaparezcan por completo.

–¡Ya sé! –dijo un momento después–. ¿Sabes a quién se parece? A Bolt, el perro de la televisión.

Arrugué una parte de mi pantalón con la mano. Mis gestos no cambiaron (me cuidé mucho de eso), pero todas mis emociones se vertieron sobre esa mano que se asían con fuerza de mi ropa.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí, se parecen mucho. Ese era el único programa con perros que veía. Todos los perros me parecían malos, pero Bolt siempre me pareció leal y muy cariñoso con su dueña…

–Ya veo…

Solo me tomaron unos segundos regresar a la normalidad. Había decidido que esas coincidencias que se conjugaban en mi contra ya no me afectarían (o, al menos, me afectarían lo menos posible). Solos yo y mi perro. Yo y Bolt. _Mi_ Bolty.

Llegamos a su casa en un par de minutos luego de eso. Nos despedimos (ella se despidió también de Bolt), y la perdí de vista cuando cerró la puerta.

–Vamos… Pup… –bromeé.

* * *

La tarde se veía diferente. No sabría cómo expresarlo de otro modo, simplemente… se veía azul. Grandes concentraciones de nubes se acercaban. Iba a llover otra vez. No llovía desde el día en que encontré a mi cachorro.

Cuando llegamos a casa, introduje la llave en la puerta. Ésta se abrió al primer giro. Alguien había entrado y no le había puesto el seguro. Había alguien adentro…, y yo sabía quién era.

Apreté los puños y entramos.

No tardó mucho en aparecer. Se plantó bajo el umbral de la cocina. De solo verla la irritación se me fue subiendo a la cabeza.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo también tengo una llave. Recuerda que también debería vivir aquí.

–Pero _no vives_ _aquí_. –Repliqué. Cada vez me resultaba más trabajoso hablar sin gritar. Las palabras me salían como si rechinaran.

–No, y tú tampoco deberías, Jennifer. ¿No ha pasado ya suficiente tiempo? Incluso el luto ya debió terminar hace mucho tiempo.

–¿Luto? ¿Qué sabes tú de luto? Nunca hiciste nada por nuestros padres luego que murieran. Solo te fuiste, sin más. Pues bien, ahora vete.

–Yo de aquí no me voy, Jennifer. No hasta que entres en razón. Y sobretodo… ¿Uh? ¿Y él…?

Bolt, sin que lo notara, se había puesto a mi lado y miraba a mi hermana con recelo.

–Pero… ¿qué no es…? –ella abrió los ojos. No hacía falta más. Ya sabía lo que estaba pensando–. Pero… ¡Qué has hecho, Jennifer!

–¿De qué hablas…? –me hice la desentendida. Ahora era yo quien estaba a la defensiva.

–¡Este es Bolt! ¿No es verdad? El perro ese que aparecía en la tele y que ahora su dueña lo busca. ¿Me vas a decir que no tienes nada que ver en eso?

–C-claro que no. No tengo nada que ver.

–¿Cómo que no? Ay, ¡Jennifer! ¿Qué has hecho, por el amor de Dios? ¡Te has robado un perro! ¿Cómo has…?

–¡CÁLLATE YA! –me adelanté un paso y ella retrocedió. La ira se desbocó como el agua de una represa mal construida y se apoderó de mí– ¡Esta no es tu casa, ¿entiendes?! ¡No la es desde que te mudaste con el imbécil de tu marido! ¡No la es desde que te largaste como una llorona cobarde, abandonándonos a mis padres y a mí! ¡Y no tienes ningún derecho (NINGÚN DERECHO) a venir a MI casa a decir que me he robado un perro! ¿ENTIENDES?

El silencio reinó durante un rato. Ni siquiera Bolt se atrevió a mover un músculo. De pronto, mi hermana fue hacia el sillón y se dejó caer en él.

Murmuró algo.

–¿Qué…?

–Disculpa… –Dijo–. Todo este tiempo… Todo este tiempo… –se echó a llorar.

Estuvo así un par de minutos. Tal vez más, tal vez menos; el tiempo es tan subjetivo en estas situaciones. Se llevó una mano a la frente y las lágrimas discurrían en absoluto silencio, solo interrumpido a veces por un repentino sollozo. Decidí sentarme a su lado.

–Oye, yo… D-disculpa por lo que dije… –murmuré. Mis palabras sonaron carentes de sentido a mis oídos, pero no sabía qué más decir.

Cuando exhaló el último sollozo, levantó la mirada. Miraba hacia adelante, como si hablase con el televisor.

–No… Yo… Tienes razón. Todo este tiempo he huido de esta casa. Le tenía pavor. ¿Sabes? Cuando yo era pequeña y tú no habías nacido, nuestros padres se llevaban mal. Los escuchaba discutir y siempre sentía que era por mí. No sé porqué, pero sentía que era yo quien los hacía discutir. Intenté cambiar muchos aspectos de mi persona, pero parecía que eso empeoraba aún más las cosas.

«Luego, un día, empezaron a llevarse bien otra vez. Era como un milagro, ¿sabes? Me sentía muy feliz por eso, y cuando mamá quedó encinta de ti, las cosas se pusieron mejor. Por eso cuando naciste me alegré mucho. Eras mi hermanita…, y tú sí habías podido hacerlos felices.

Se llevó la mano a un bolsillo y extrajo un pequeño pañuelo. Se sopló la nariz.

–Cuando… cuando murieron…, los recuerdos de sus discusiones volvieron a mí. Sentía que sus fantasmas venían de noche y me recriminaban. Los había hecho infelices. De algún modo, estaba segura de ello. Por eso no había nada que detestara más que venir a esta casa. ¿Recuerdas cómo era? Yo salía de aquí para allá, pocas veces ponía un pie aquí.

«Fui yo quien le propuso matrimonio a mi novio. Es un buen chico, pero… si lo hice, fue solo para escapar de aquí. No podía poner un pie en esta casa sin que esos fantasmas regresaran a mí. Tú querías quedarte, eso me tomó mucho por sorpresa, pero no querías irte por nada. Yo quería que vinieras conmigo, pero… supuse que vivir un tiempo sola aquí te ayudaría a aceptar la muerte de nuestros padres, así que te fui mandando parte del dinero que ganaba para que vivieras aquí.

«Los meses fueron pasando y… bueno, a mí me preocupaba mucho que siguieras sin querer irte de aquí. Pensé que no aceptarías nunca que hubieran muerto. Así que vine… Te quería llevar conmigo, quería que te alejaras de esta casa, como yo lo hice. Cuando venía siempre estaba de malhumor. Es por lo mismo por lo que nunca venía a visitarte, era muy doloroso estar aquí…

Su última frase quedó suspendida en el aire, como si ahora existiera atemporalmente y se mantuviera eternamente dentro de nosotras. "Era muy doloroso estar aquí".

–Discúlpame… –musitó. En su forma de decirlo y en su expresión misma me recordó mucho a Daisy. "Tal vez no sean tan distintas", pensé. "Tal vez su vida se ha parecido bastante, en cierto modo".

Se levantó y me miró.

–No creo que vuelva a pisar esta casa, pero siempre serás bienvenida en la nuestra… ¿entiendes? –Me sonrió y luego miró a Bolt– Y… haz lo correcto, ¿sí, Naoko? Lamento estos dos años de ausencia. Lo lamento mucho. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, ¿está bien?

Yo también me levanté y nos dimos un corto abrazo. La situación me parecía irreal, como sacada de alguna de esas novelas rosas o de esos programas donde una conductora X solucionaba los problemas de familias disfuncionales (no sin antes hacer que se peleen entre ellos, para ganar _rating_).

Ella se fue unos cinco minutos después. Pareció haberse olvidado de la existencia de Bolt. Nos despedimos y le prometí que la visitaría pronto. Pero en ese momento pude haber prometido cualquier cosa. Como ya dije, la situación se sentía irreal.

Me abandoné sobre la vieja mecedora y los recuerdos de lo que acababa de pasar me vinieron una y otra vez, como si en un DVD hubieran grabado la misma película varias veces. Seguro estoy abrumada, pensé. Aquel día mis problemas con mi hermana, al menos en teoría, habían terminado. Un gran cambio, luego de dos años de no soportarla. Aquel día debería ser uno de los mejores de mi vida. Pero no importaba lo que pensase. En aquellos momentos no podía sentir nada. Me parecía notar mi propia felicidad e infelicidad como entidades lejanas, como dos hombres muy gordos que quieren pasar por la misma puerta al mismo tiempo.

Me sentía vacía.

* * *

Aquella tarde llovió a cántaros. El sol murió por poniente y el cielo lloró su partida.

Bolt y yo estábamos echados sobre el sillón, haciendo algo que hasta entonces no habíamos hecho: ver televisión. Ni él ni yo estábamos particularmente interesados en la programación, pero no estaba de ánimos para hacer otra cosa. Hacía _zapping _mientras rememoraba, por enésima vez, los eventos de aquella tarde. Intenté, sin éxito, forzarme a sentir alegría. Pero no podía sentirla. Y tenía un motivo muy fuerte para no sentirla: Bolt. Así es; luego de haberme traído tantas alegrías a lo largo de esos dos meses, ahora unas vocecitas no dejaban de molestarme susurrándome que no era mío, que me lo había robado. "Niña mala, niña mala. Una pobre niña llora por su perro perdido mientras tú te atreves a echarte cómodamente sobre el sillón con él sobre tu regazo".

No conseguía alejar esos pensamientos. Eran como metal ardiente ejerciendo presión sobre mi corazón.

Un programa de cocina. Las noticias sobre el tiempo. Noticias de espectáculos.

Bolt se acomodó sobre mí. Lo sentí retorcerse e intentar hacerse un ovillo. Yo adoraba a mi cachorro, aunque en definitiva ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser un cachorro. Era _mi_ cachorro, a fin de cuentas. Yo había cuidado de él todo este tiempo. Intenté recordar mis días anteriores a su llegada, pero en mi memoria lucían borrosos, cubiertos de estática como las imágenes de la televisión. Era como si hubiera siempre estado aquí. Mis padres lo habían mandado para mí, desde alguna parte, me dije, pero pensar en ello solo me causó más tristeza.

Una película romántica. Un show familiar. _Two and a Half Men_.

Solía ver esa comedia de niña, cuando mis padres no estaban cerca. A mi madre le ponía los nervios de punta que viera esa clase de cosas, pero la verdad es que yo ya entendía perfectamente de qué iba. Tal vez si lo hubiera dejado ahí, las cosas pudieron ser diferentes. Tal vez, con el tiempo, todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero, ya lo dije, las cosas son como son, y nada en aquel momento me incitó a dejar la TV en aquel programa. Cambié de canal.

_Bolt: Un Perro Fuera de Serie_.

Cuando caí en el canal, justo una niña, que se supone que era el reemplazo de Penny, la primera protagonista, gritaba: "¡Bolt, ayúdame!". El control remoto se me cayó de las manos por el sobresalto.

Mi cachorro soltó un quejido. Se levantó y se alejó rápidamente. Tomé rápidamente el control y apagué la TV antes de ir tras él.

–Bolt… ¡Bolt! ¿Dónde estás, cachorro?

Estaba en un rincón de la sala.

–Oh, Bolt… ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté, pero dentro de mí sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía.

–Ven, ¿okey? Ven, Bolty.

Me quise acercar, pero él se alejó de mí subiendo las escaleras. Lo seguí detrás unos segundos después y antes de entrar a mi habitación, un sonido me vino desde adentro: un aullido.

Entré despacio y lo vi sobre mi cama, mirando por la ventana…, aullándole a la luna.

Nunca había oído aullar a un perro (de hecho, no sabía que lo hacían), pero lo que mi cachorro emitía no era su llanto lastimero de siempre. Era mucho más profundo, más prolongado, más penetrante. Era dolorosamente hermoso. Pero en esos momentos no me importó. Solo quise acercarme a él. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, él me miró con las orejas caídas. Sus ojos parecían intimidados, abrumados…, desconocidos.

¿Había recobrado la memoria? ¿Cuál memoria? Una pesadilla que llegaba a su fin solo para mostrar que era realidad. Sentí un peso terrible sobre mí. Él retrocedió un paso. Me desconocía. Tal vez en otras circunstancias me hubiera parecido algo diferente, pero en ese momento era lo que yo sentía.

Y dolía. Dolía mucho.

No pude contenerme. Sin mediar palabra, tomé el paraguas de mis padres que siempre dejaba a un lado del armario y una linterna. Cuando me di cuenta, ya me había arrojado a la inclemencia del tiempo.

* * *

Las gotas caían a multitudes y con una ferocidad inusitada. Sostenía el paraguas firmemente y tenía la otra mano sujeta a mi pantalón. Avancé sin detenerme una sola vez.

Aspiré el gélido aire de la lluvia. Por la dirección del viento, muchas gotas me salpicaron igual. Pisé un charco. No importaba. No pensaba en nada, pero avanzaba a paso firme a lo largo del camino.

**Bolt… Mi cachorro… Bolt…**

Pronto llegué al lugar. Aquel sitio que había visitado por accidente tantas semanas atrás. Me invadió un miedo terrible. Era como un juego, todo parecía como un juego. Y era el último turno. Pase lo que pase, alguien ganaba, alguien perdía, pero el juego terminaría. Y mi suerte estaba echada.

**Ven, Bolty… ¿Por qué no vienes…?**

Entré en el lugar. Las gotas ya salpicaban algunas cajas y también los contenedores de basura. Me acerqué a paso lento. Ahí seguía. Aquella nota ilegible ahora estaba empapada y podía deshacerse al contacto de cualquier cosa. La caja también se deformaba conforme el agua iba cayendo en ella. Apunté la linterna hacia el lugar.

**Porque no eres mi cachorro, Bolt… Y esa es la verdad.**

El tiempo se congeló. Yo misma estuve incapaz de moverme. Pero, ¿qué importancia tenía ahora? Ahí estaba. Final del juego, y yo había perdido.

Algo cubierto de barro, un collar azul. Limpio por la lluvia, relucía un medallón. Decía:

"BOLT, mi Súper Perro"

* * *

.

.

.

_Buenas. Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen este fanfic. No son muchos los que lo leen, y yo mismo tampoco dispongo de todo el tiempo que quisiera para poder seguirlo a un ritmo más acelerado, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?_

_Cualquier duda, crítica (constructiva) o sugerencia, pueden escribirme un review o enviar un MP. Haré lo posible por contestarles lo antes posible._

_Sin más que agregar, me despido de momento. ¡Hasta la próxima! ^^_


	4. A la Hora de Decir Adiós

**My Lil' Bolty  
**

* * *

_**N/A: Buenas tardes. Bueno, he llegado al capítulo final de mi fanfic. Agradezco a los que han seguido este raro fanfic hasta el final. No son muchos, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Muchas gracias a todos. Ahora, aquí, el último capítulo:**  
_

* * *

_A la Hora de Decir Adiós_

_Me llamo Bolt. Tal vez no lo creas, pero yo estaba seguro que mi vida empezó hace solo dos meses y medio. Mi primer recuerdo fue un terrible dolor de cabeza. Era tanto el dolor que sentía que me la estaban exprimiendo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, aunque probablemente solo hayan sido un par de horas. El dolor era muy intenso y me daba la sensación de que los segundos se hacían horas. Un poco de luz entraba bajo la rendija de la caja como una fina línea que se desplazaba conforme pasaban el tiempo. Cuando la cabeza me dejó de doler, el sol aún no se había ocultado._

_Me olvidé decirlo, pero estaba en una caja. Cómo llegue ahí, no lo recuerdo, y no creo que lo llegue a saber. Simplemente desperté ahí; mis recuerdos parten desde que yo ya estaba en la caja, y punto._

_Volviendo a la historia: cuando dejó de dolerme la cabeza, sentí una felicidad inmensa. Quería salir y ver qué había afuera. (Tenía recuerdos de cómo era el mundo, lo que debió indicarme que yo ya había vivido incluso antes de mis recuerdos, pero, en esos momentos, no le presté atención a esa idea). Di un brinco hacia arriba… y la caja me devolvió. Lo intenté una y otra vez, pero nada. La caja estaba sellada con alguna especie de cinta adhesiva, y lo único que conseguía con los brincos era ir moviendo la caja de un lado para el otro._

_Cuando me di cuenta que era inútil, me vino una sensación horrorosa de claustrofobia. Quería salir a como diera lugar. Tenía unos pequeños agujeros para respirar, pero ¿qué haría cuando no hubiera más comida? Incluso pensaba en qué sería de mí cuando tuviera que ir al baño (lo de ir al baño es solo una expresión, aunque creo que ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?). Quise romper la caja con las garras, pero estaban tan cortas que apenas y pude raspar un poco el cartón. Traté de romper la cinta adhesiva llevando mi pata rápidamente hacia arriba, pero más era lo que la cinta se pegaba a mi pata que otra cosa._

_Llegó la noche y yo seguía sin poder salir. Llevaba una cosa pesada al cuello y me la arranqué para que no me molestara (sí, creo que era eso en lo que estás pensando). Seguí intentando, pero pronto ya solo podía seguir dando los brinquitos. Tal vez alguien se diera cuenta y me liberaría. Eso pensaba yo, pero en el fondo sentía que no sería así. Tenía mucho miedo. Ahí quedaría yo y ahí moriría. Solo pensarlo me producía terror, pero aunque había intentado con todas mis fuerzas, la caja no me soltaba. Sentía sueño y hambre; ya no tenía fuerzas sino para seguir brincando. Era la única forma que tenía de pedir ayuda. ¿Sabes lo que es despertar un día y darte cuenta que estás condenado a morir?_

_Ese día llovió. Escuchaba las gotas de lluvia caer a lo largo del mundo desde adentro de la caja. A decir verdad, sonaba aterrador. Yo seguía dando los brincos. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar, pero en definitiva no iba a ser mucho. Ahí iba a quedar._

_No obstante, fue ella quien me salvó. La caja empezó a agitarse y vi cómo arrancaban la cinta adhesiva y finalmente pude ver más allá. Lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos. Sus ojos eran negros, pero me miraban con una preocupación de lo más sincera (somos perros, sabemos notar eso muy rápidamente). Estábamos en un callejón entre dos edificios con tejado, por lo que las gotas apenas caían cerca a nosotros. Ella se inclinó hacia mí. Sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría; las fuerzas me fallaban y por momentos me parecía verlo todo borroso. No quería irme sin agradecerle, así que le lamí la mejilla._

_Ella dijo algo, pero no entendí qué era. Mis oídos también estaban muy cansados. Ladeé la cabeza y ella esbozó una sonrisa que, más que alegría, me parecía triste. Luego murmuró algo que sí entendí:_

–_Estás solo, como yo…_

_Yo estaba solo. ¿Ella también se sentía así? Apoyé mis patas delanteras sobre ella y acerqué mi nariz a la suya. No sé por qué lo hice; sucedió de la forma más espontánea._

–_Pero ya no más…_

_Me llevó a su casa. La lluvia corría a nuestro alrededor pero no nos caía encima. Ella llevaba algo que nos cubría de la lluvia (para-aguas, creo que se llama). Abrazado a ella, me sentía bastante seguro. Ella me había salvado la vida, y me protegía de la lluvia. Me sentía tranquilo, así que simplemente me dejé cargar y me dormí._

_Los días que pasé con ella fueron maravillosos. Desde el primer día ella cuidó de mí. Me bañó, me dio de comer y me sacó a pasear. Todo eso que hacen las dueñas de los perros caseros. No obstante, yo lo sentía diferente. Ella era más que mi persona, era… era como mi madre. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?_

_Las semanas sucedían sin problemas. Ella comenzó a ausentarse, porque consiguió un trabajo. A mí no me gustaba verla marchar; cada vez que lo hacía, me entraba el temor que no regresara. Con el tiempo, por supuesto, ella siempre acababa volviendo y yo me acostumbré a ello. Ella pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo. Hacíamos de todo. Incluso ella me leía un libro. Nunca llegué a entender de qué trataba (el que lo escribió debe haber tenido un problema, porque lo que decía era muy confuso), pero me gustaba cómo se oían las palabras en su voz. Por su entonación me hacía una idea del libro y, además, me tranquilizaba mucho escucharla._

_Todo era tan bonito…, pero si las cosas se hubieran mantenido así de bonito, yo no estaría aquí ahora, ¿no?_

_Bueno, ya llego a esa parte de la historia._

_El final empezó un día que salimos de paseo. Nunca antes había estado en un parque, así que me sorprendió mucho cuando lo vi. Era enorme y todo cubierto de plantas y arbustos y uno que otro árbol. Sentía ganas de ir corriendo hacia allá lo más rápido posible y recorrer cada uno de los extremos del lugar, pero, desde luego, me quedé siguiendo el paso de mi persona._

_Cuando llegamos, ella se recostó sobre un árbol y me dijo que podía ir por ahí. Yo decidí quedarme con ella, pero cuando finalmente se quedó dormida, me entraron ganas de ir a explorar el lugar y… y bueno, pues fui._

_Había varios perros, pero todos parecían muy concentrados con sus propias personas. Saludé a uno que a otro, pero se iban casi inmediatamente después. Seguí andando por el parque hasta notar al otro lado de la pista un callejón. Como no tenía nada que hacer, me dispuse a ir hacia allí._

_ Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, así que observé cada cosa que había ahí. Llegué a tropezar con una envoltura que habían dejado tirada por ahí y terminé cubierto del polvo del lugar. Aquí comienza lo extraño de la historia. De pronto, escuché una voz femenina detrás de mí:_

_ –¡Bolt! ¡Estás aquí!_

_ Y otra voz más:_

_ –¡Te encontré…! –Dijo– Okay, ¡te encontramos!_

_ Yo me giré y lo primero que vi era como una gata se abalanzaba hacia mí. No, no hice nada detenerlo, estaba en _shock_. Ella tampoco hizo nada para atacarme, de todas formas. Más bien… me abrazó. El hámster lucía muy emocionado también._

_ –¡Finalmente te encontramos! –seguía repitiendo el roedor._

_ –Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes, Bolt. –Dijo la gata negra. Yo no entendía cómo sabía mi nombre–. Penny nos trajo aquí de paso que colgaba algunos anuncios en esta parte de la ciudad. Se va a poner muy contenta cuando te vea._

_ –Sí, Bolt –dijo el hámster–, te estuvimos buscando por todas partes. Fuimos a todos lados menos aquí. Ahora que finalmente te encontramos, podrás venir con nosotros._

_ ¡Ir con ellos! ¿Te imaginas?_

_ –¡Hey! Esperen, esperen. Oigan, entiendo que busquen a un perro que se llame como yo, pero… ¡pero yo no tengo idea de quiénes son ustedes!_

_ El silencio se hizo y nadie dijo nada por un buen rato. Me sentía bastante incómodo en esa situación, pero ellos lo parecían aún más. Finalmente, el hámster dijo, riendo como si se forzara a hacerlo:_

_ –¡V-vamos, Bolt! Amigo, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Soy yo, Rhino. Ella es Mittens._

_ –Bolt, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó la gata. Lucía preocupada._

_ –No sé quiénes son ustedes ni esa tal "Penny" de la que hablan._

_ –¡Oh! Tus semanas fuera te deben haber afectado –dijo el hámster–. ¡No te preocupes! Te llevaremos a casa y te pondrás mejor._

_ –Yo ya tengo casa…_

_ Los dos me miraron sorprendidos._

_ –¿Casa? ¿Cómo que ya tienes casa? No me digas que vives aquí. Bolt, ven con nosotros, con Penny. Allí estarás mucho mejor que aquí._

_ –No vivo aquí, y sí tengo una casa. Escuchen, yo ya tengo una persona. Y no me importa ni quienes sean ustedes o Penny, ¡_no pienso dejarla por nada_!_

_ Ninguno dijo nada por largo rato. Ellos se veían bastante tristes y llegué a sentir pena por ellos. Escuché a lo lejos:_

_ –¡Ven! Cachorro, ¡ven!_

_ Era mi persona._

_ –Permiso. Me llama _mi_ persona. Espero que encuentren al perro que buscan… pero ese no soy yo._

_ Y me fui._

_ Suena increíble. A mí me parecía ridículo todo ese asunto. Cuando pensaba en ello, yo mismo pensaba "¡Qué tontería! Nunca los he visto en toda mi vida.", pero, muy en el fondo, me preocupaba._

_ Sí, me preocupaba. Cuando mencionaron por primera vez a Penny, sentí que algo dentro de mí se movió. No sé cómo explicarlo. Luego de eso, ya en casa, de vez en cuando me parecía notar que mi mente intentaba recordar algo, pero justo antes de hacerlo me llegaba una sensación de que en realidad no era nada. Como cuando te quedas diciendo "Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua". Yo lo tenía en la punta de la mente, pero nada más._

_ Un día, mi persona (Naoko), llegó llorando a casa. En realidad, no lloraba cuando llegó; entró y al verme, puso una cara como si viera un fantasma o algo así. Se acercó lentamente y luego me abrazó. Fue ahí cuando se puso a llorar. La oía murmurar "Cachorro, mi cachorro". Yo no entendía el porqué de todo eso, pero no me moví. Nunca la había visto llorar de ese modo; había soltado algunas lágrimas de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando me quedaba mirando unas fotografías que estaban en una esquina de la sala, pero nunca la vi llorar realmente. Me asusté. Me preguntaba qué le había pasado. Se calmó luego de unos minutos, y de pronto pareció ser la misma. Sonreía, y eso me hizo sentir muy aliviado. Las cosas siguieron como antes. Todo parecía estar bien otra vez._

_Dejé correr el problema; pensé que solo había sido un susto, que tal vez ella tuvo un pequeño problema durante el camino de regreso. Pero ahora sé que no era así. Ahora me pongo a pensar en la forma en que me abrazaba, en la forma en que decía que yo era su cachorro. Ella tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de perderme. Me pregunto si hice lo correcto…_

_Sí, está bien. Primero debo terminar la historia. Como te decía: los días iban con normalidad. Íbamos a un parque que estaba algo lejos, pero disfrutaba mucho el camino. No obstante, todo cambió un día… sí, el día de hoy. Me parece que sucedió hace varios días, pero todo empezó esta tarde._

_Mi persona decidió llevarme con ella a su trabajo: recoger a una niña de la escuela. La pasamos muy bien. La niña al principio me miraba con miedo (¿puedes creerlo? No sabía que las niñas pequeñas temían a los perros), pero luego Naoko la convenció de no tenerlo y terminamos llevándonos muy bien. Acompañarla a casa fue algo muy agradable. En un momento, la niña mencionó mi nombre. Dijo que me parecía a Bolt, el perro de la tele, o algo así, pero decidí no tomarle mucha importancia._

_Cuando la dejamos en su casa, mi persona y yo nos fuimos a la nuestra. Parecía que iba a ser un buen día, pero aquí estoy, y esto demuestra todo lo contrario. Cuando llegamos, una mujer estaba en la casa. Era la hermana de mi persona, al parecer. Naoko parecía muy distinta cuando estaba frente a ella. Su voz era áspera. La mujer también hablaba con frialdad. Desde que la vi, no me dio nada de confianza. Apenas me puse al lado de mi persona, la mujer se horrorizó._

–_¿Qué has hecho? –Decía–. Él es Bolt, el perro de la tele. El perro que está perdido y ahora su dueña lo anda buscando._

_Naoko también se puso a gritar. Luego de eso, la mujer se sentó en el sillón y se puso a llorar. Hablaron un buen rato, y luego la mujer se fue. Al parecer, se habían reconciliado, porque se dieron un abrazo. Sea como sea, el ambiente no se veía alegre ni nada. Yo estaba muy afectado por lo que ella había dicho, y estoy seguro que mi persona también lo estaba. "El perro que está perdido y ahora su dueña lo anda buscando". Algo parecido me habían dicho Mittens y Rhino. Otra vez el nombre de Penny vino a mi mente. Me sentía incómodo, como si me faltara el aire. Los recuerdos me llegaban y se esfumaban para luego venir de nuevo. Naoko también parecía afectada; la expresión de su rostro era de pesar. Como estaba lloviendo (sí, la misma lluvia que ahora nos impide salir), encendió la televisión. Yo me eché a su lado. Ver la televisión me podría ayudar a olvidar lo que estaba pasando; seguramente ella tuvo la misma idea. Ella cambiaba de canal muy seguido, como buscando uno en específico. Fue ahí donde ocurrió:_

_De pronto aparecí yo en la televisión. No era otro perro parecido a mí, era _yo_. Lo sabía, y por si no hubiera estado suficientemente seguro, una niña apareció un instante después, diciendo: "¡Bolt, ayúdame!"_

_Era Penny. Lo supe de inmediato. En ese mismo instante sentí como si algo muy afilado se clavara en mi cabeza. Un dolor muy agudo. Parecía que mis recuerdos quisieran salir y me estuvieran rompiendo el cráneo desde adentro. Me bajé del sillón y me fui. Mi persona apagó la televisión y quiso ir hacia mí, pero mi dolor era muy grande, y en ese momento, cuando la vi, me pareció ver a una completa desconocida. Eso me produjo un terror inimaginable. Estaba recordando, ¿y si al recordar la olvidaba a ella? No quería averiguarlo, no quería verla. Subí las escaleras y fui hacia la habitación. El dolor aumentaba a cada instante y me puse a aullar, sin poder controlarme. La oí subir las escaleras, y escuché sus pasos al entrar en la habitación. Yo no podía parar de aullar, y ni siquiera podía girarme para verla. Tenía demasiado miedo, mi cabeza me dolía horrores. Ella tomó algo de la habitación y se alejó rápidamente. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta había sonado ya. Ella se había ido. Me quedé solo yo con mis recuerdos._

_El dolor de cabeza fue disminuyendo. Era otro el dolor que sentí después. Ella se fue, ella me había abandonado. Así lo sentí, al menos. Fui a la cocina y abrí la ventana. Mis recuerdos aún se agolpaban unos contra otros y no tenía ninguna imagen con certeza. Yo era (yo soy) Bolt, el perro que antes protagonizaba un programa de televisión. Yo era (soy) Bolt, el perro de una niña llamada Penny, el amigo de una gata llamada Mittens, y de un hámster llamado Rhino. Yo era Bolt, y esa era mi vida. Pero también era Bolt, el perro de Naoko. Había vivido en su casa por dos meses, y no conocía otra vida que no fuera con ella. Todo me abrumó, pero en ese momento solo pensé en una cosa: huir. Huía de Naoko, huía de la casa, huía de mis recuerdos. Con dificultad, abrí la ventana de la cocina y salté hacia afuera. Lo demás, creo que ya te lo puedes imaginar. Vagué sin rumbo por todo el lugar hasta llegar aquí, a este callejón, y para protegerme de la lluvia llegué a esta caja donde te acabo de conocer._

_Me has preguntado por mi historia, y esta es. Pero, ¿sabes?, me sienta mal todo esto. Penny debe estar en algún lado, buscándome, debe ser doloroso para ella. Pero mi persona… Naoko… ella ha cuidado de mí todo este tiempo. Ella sintió tanto dolor como yo, seguro que ella también sentía miedo, seguro que ella también se sintió abrumada, seguro que ella, al igual que yo, solo quería escapar. No la culpo. Pero ella es mi persona. No sé si cuando vea a Penny las cosas cambien, pero mi persona ahora es ella: Naoko. Solo quiero volver a verla. Venir aquí fue un error, pero ahora que te cuento todo esto, estoy seguro de que debo volver. Espero que ella esté allí, espero que no se esté preocupando demasiado (aunque sé que sí lo hace). _

_Debo volver._

_No importa la lluvia. Igual, ya estoy todo mojado. Nos veremos algún día. Muchas gracias._

_Allá voy, Naoko._

* * *

Se había ido. No sé cuánto tiempo habré estado afuera, con la lluvia deslizándose por mi paraguas, contemplando el collar, pero cuando finalmente reaccioné, cuando lo recogí y fui a casa, él ya no estaba. Dejé el collar sobre la mesa de la cocina y lo busqué por toda la casa. Al convencerme de que no estaba, olvidándome de todo, tomé el paraguas y me aventé otra vez hacia la oscuridad de la lluvia.

Estuve buscándolo un buen rato, pero la noche se hacía más oscura a cada segundo. Quise prender la linterna, pero me di cuenta que por el apuro la había dejado junto al collar. Recorrí varias calles medio a ciegas, lo busqué en algunos callejones y también revisé en los jardines de las casas. No había rastro de él. Cuando la oscuridad se hizo muy pronunciada, ya no pude seguir. Me resigné y tuve que regresar a casa. Muchos postes de luz estaban averiados o simplemente estaban apagados. Tuve que avanzar a tanteos para poder llegar a casa.

El camino me pareció larguísimo. El paraguas solo me protegía en parte, y, si durante mi viaje para buscar el collar ya me había mojado un lado del cuerpo, en el camino de regreso me mojé la otra mitad. Las gotas me golpeaban la mejilla y me parecían pequeños aguijones clavándose en mi piel. Mi ropa se hacía pesada por absorber tanta agua. Temblaba de frío cuando llegué a casa. Mis dientes tiritaban y un par de lágrimas rebeldes se confundían con las gotas de lluvia. Fui a mi habitación a cambiarme sin ninguna clase de prisa. Me enfermaré, pensé, pero no me importó en lo más mínimo. Una bomba pudo explotar frente a mí y tampoco me hubiera importado. Como aquel día en que se perdió, como aquel día en que vi el anuncio, todo me parecía irreal. Me sentía tan fuera de mí que ni siquiera podía sentir verdadera tristeza.

Me eché en cama y estuve mirando la luna, que parecía ser un espectro blancuzco detrás de los nubarrones. El aguacero seguía incesantemente. El frio que me había dominado momentos atrás fue dando paso a un calor febril. Era acuciante; ver la luna cubierta tras las nubes era desolador. Me quité el pijama y apreté las sábanas contra mi cuerpo. Me giré y me quedé viendo la pared vacía. Estaba muy agotada. Atrás, el sonido de las gotas golpeando contra la ventana se hacía distante, adormecedor…

Tan distante como yo de mí misma. Tan distante como estaba de mi Bolt.

* * *

Un ruido como de impacto me sobresaltó. Me había quedado dormida. Me quedé en cama mientras escuchaba. Otro impacto. Viene de la cocina, me dije. Me lamenté por no llevar nada encima. Me levanté sigilosamente y coloqué los pies dentro de las pantuflas antes de dirigirme hacia el guardarropa, que por suerte siempre dejaba medio abierto. Me puse un chándal que me quedaba algo grande pero me lo podía poner rápido. Saqué de una esquina un pequeño listón de madera que guardaba para ocasiones como esa. La respiración se me aceleraba. Temblaba, aunque no sabía si de miedo o de frío (esperaba que fuera lo segundo). Bajé sigilosamente y me apoyé contra la pared para asomar la cabeza. El lugar estaba iluminado, ya que no me había molestado en apagar las luces. Cuando vi la figura del intruso, solté el listón y este cayó estruendosamente sobre el suelo. Él también me miró. Entré en la cocina. Me acercaba lenta pero inevitablemente. Él se quedó donde estaba. Estaba totalmente mojado. Apenas conseguí pronunciar:

–Bolt…

Hinqué la rodilla al suelo y él cubrió la distancia que aún nos separaba. Se acercó y pegó su nariz contra la mía. Sentía que las lágrimas me iban a fluir en cualquier momento, pero ni una salió. Solo lo tomé entre mis brazos y lo estreché, suspirando. No sabía lo que sentía. No entendía qué tan alegre, qué tan triste, qué tan aliviada y qué tan desolada me sentía en ese momento.

Lo único que sabía era que, mientras lo tenía entre mis brazos, mi corazón latía tranquilo.

* * *

Esa madrugada soñé con mis padres.

Una lluvia, no tan torrencial como la de aquella noche, se derramaba sobre el pavimento y sobre la hierba del parque. Mis padres delante, conversando entre ellos, mi papá alzando su viejo paraguas. Yo iba detrás, jugando con mi cachorro. (Bolty). La lluvia caía sobre nosotros dos, pero no nos mojaba en lo más mínimo, como si nos atravesase. Pero era un sueño, y tampoco le prestaba mucha atención a la lluvia. En un momento arrojé una vara que llevaba en la mano lejos y mi cachorro se lanzó a traerlo.

Desapareció entre la niebla.

Lo estuve esperando un buen rato. Mis padres siguieron delante hasta perderse también, y me quedé sola sobre la acera, rodeada por la espesura de la niebla, esperándolo.

Alguien me asió de la mano. Me giré y vi a mi hermana. Ella lucía radiante: parecía una adolescente. Me sonreía. Me tomó de los costados y me cargó sobre sus hombros, como cuando era una niña. Pero yo era una niña. De pequeña usaba unos zapatitos blancos que a mí me encantaban, como los que usaba en ese momento.

Mi hermana y yo desaparecimos de la escena. Quedó aquella zona visible en medio de la inconmensurabilidad de la niebla. Apareció mi cachorro, de pronto… No, no era mi cachorro, era Bolt. Se plantó en ese lugar mirando hacia todas las direcciones. Parecía buscarme… o buscar a _alguien_. Por la misma dirección por donde mis padres y luego mi hermana y yo desaparecimos, una sombra comenzó a cobrar forma y tamaño. Se acercaba. Era…

Era…

Desperté.

* * *

Con el nuevo día, regresaron las preocupaciones de la noche anterior. El sueño no había hecho más que acrecentar mis temores. Aún era muy de mañana, y el sol apenas empezaba a alzarse por el oriente. Bolt dormía a mi lado, así que me levanté con mucho cuidado. Fui a la cocina a recoger el listón de madera y comprobé que se nos había acabado otra vez la leche. Dejé el listón apoyado contra la pared de la sala y tomé algunas monedas de mi mesa de noche.

Estornudé. Bueno, era normal estornudar luego de pasarte largo rato a la inclemencia del tiempo durante una lluvia torrencial. Me pregunté si Bolt también se habría enfermado. Seguramente que sí. Pero ese tema ya lo vería luego de traer el desayuno. Mi estómago rugía y quería apurarme. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras y abrí la puerta.

Me topé con una figura que, por cómo tenía la mano, parecía que estaba a punto de tocar.

–Hermana…

–N-Naoko…

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Estaba perpleja. Ella sonrió como disculpándose.

–Pues vine a visitarte, supuse que sería un lindo detalle traerte esto. –Alzó la otra mano, donde llevaba una bolsa con pan bagel–. ¿Puedo pasar? Hace frío aquí afuera…

–Eh… Claro, claro. Pasa…

Me hice a un lado y la dejé entrar. La situación me había tomado completamente por sorpresa y todavía no acababa de creerlo. "Y pensar que hasta ayer no podíamos ni vernos", pensé. Además, ¿qué hacía por mi casa (bueno, _nuestra_ casa) a esas horas?

Cerró la puerta y llevó el pan a la cocina. Le seguí y exterioricé mi curiosidad. Ella respondió:

–Pensé que sería una bonita sorpresa. Me pasé por la panadería del señor Ryosuke para traerte esto. ¿Sabes? Esta casa ya no me aterra como antes.

Raspamos del paquete de mantequilla y la untamos en el pan. No era la leche lo único que hacía falta. Comimos en silencio, pero luego nos pusimos a hablar animadamente. Hablamos acerca del obtuso de su marido (que era buena persona, pero carecía de ingenio) y sobre mi pequeño trabajo con los Greywood y su hija Daisy. En eso, Bolt apareció por la entrada de la cocina.

–Oh. Hola, pequeño… ¿Cómo has estado? –Bolt se le acercó con suspicacia, pero al final se dejó acariciar. Yo, por mi parte, sentía el peso de las preocupaciones sobre mi corazón.

–Hermana…

–¿Sí? Dime. –Ella aún acariciaba el lomo del perro. Él se dejaba ya con más confianza.

–Hay algo que debo decirte.

–¿Qué es?

–Verás… Yo… Tú… Tenías razón.

El silencio se hizo un momento. Ella parecía pensarlo un poco, pero yo no podía pensar en nada, sino solo esperar su respuesta. Ella sabría lo que le intentaba decir sin necesidad de explicárselo.

–¿Cuándo te enteraste? –preguntó pausadamente.

–Ayer. Salí al lugar donde lo encontré y hallé su collar.

El collar lo había guardado en mi mesa de noche.

–¿Ayer? Pero si ayer llovió muy fuerte.

Estornudé a modo de respuesta.

–Ay, Naoko… Pero qué cosas haces; pudiste esperar a que el tiempo mejorara.

Decirle que no pude, y contarle todas las emociones que me embargaron en ese momento sería demasiado largo y demasiado extenso. Lo dejé pasar. Tal vez habría tiempo para contárselo en otro momento. Hubo otro momento de silencio, y luego ella empezó a decir:

–¿Sabes? Tal vez antes me hubiera parecido lo correcto lo mismo que a los demás, pero… soy tu hermana. Antes no lo entendía, pero ahora que pienso en ello, pienso en lo sola que debiste haberte sentido. No podría culparte por quedarte con él. Tú lo necesitabas más que nadie.

Tenía razón, pensé. Yo estaba sola, yo necesitaba alguien que me hiciera compañía. Yo lo _necesitaba_ más que nadie.

Me levanté.

–¿Me podrías esperar un momento?

–¿Qué? Naoko, ¿a dónde…?

–No te preocupes. Regreso enseguida.

Subí las escaleras; tomé el collar azul con el medallón y la correa. Guardé el collar en el bolsillo y até a Bolt con la correa.

–Ahora regreso… –Repetí, y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

* * *

–Bolt, no sé si entenderás lo que te digo, pero escucha –le decía–: hay una niña que te quiere mucho. Te extraña mucho. Su nombre es Penny. Ella… ella te está esperando, Bolt. Ella te ha buscado por todos lados. No puedo permitir que ella siga sufriendo por no verte, Bolt… Mi cachorro.

«Es irónico, ¿sabes? –Por momento debía hacer pausas y apretarme los dientes para no emitir ningún sollozo–. Hemos vivido juntos por dos meses, hemos compartido de todo. Habían momentos en que yo realmente creí que duraría para siempre, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿No lo crees? En el fondo de mi corazón, yo sabía que esto terminaría, de un modo u otro. Pero no te preocupes, mi cachorro; tú hallarás una nueva vida al final de todo esto. Te lo prometo. Estoy segura que Penny te podrá dar la comida que a ti te gustaría, perrito quisquilloso.

Comencé mi perorata en algún momento del recorrido. El silencio me resultaba apabullante y prefería exteriorizar mis pensamientos. Así ya no sonaban tan tristes. Hubiera seguido indefinidamente, tal vez, pero de pronto encontré la casa.

No era como yo me la esperaba. A una estrella de televisión retirada me la imaginaba viviendo en una casa de tres pisos, con una gran piscina y con adornos florales exquisitos. En cambio, la casa se veía más bien modesta (no modesta como la mía, sino una modestia que expresaba que sí tenían dinero, pero que no lo gastaban en vanidades). El pórtico era de madera pintada de blanco y el tejado lucía un color rojo reluciente a causa de la lluvia. La casa era de color crema, y no contaba con ningún adorno que llamase demasiado la atención. Verifiqué el número en el collar y luego el de la casa. Era la correcta.

Suspiré.

Conforme cada paso me acercaba al porche, sentí miedo como una corriente eléctrica que me subía por la espina dorsal. Bolt soltó un quejido y me di cuenta que aferraba la correa y tiraba de ella con tanta fuerza que lo ahorcaba. Aflojé la mano y solté otro suspiro.

–Te quiero mucho, Bolty… –"Mi cachorro", quise decir, pero decidí no hacerlo. Ya no.

Era demasiado tarde.

Presioné el timbre y al poco rato una mujer vino a abrir. Era pelirroja, y algo gorda. Lucía con prisa, pero se mostró amable.

–¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

–Buenos días. Uh… ¿Aquí vive Penny?

–Disculpe, pero no da autógrafos ni nada.

–¡No, no! No es eso. Verá… verá… –Alcé la mano que sostenía la correa y la agité levemente. Ella siguió la longitud de esta hasta que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al dar con el can.

–D-discúlpame un momento, jovencita. N-no te vayas. –Entornó la puerta, pero no sirvió de nada: escuché claramente como llamaba a su hija. "¡Penny! ¡Penny, ven rápido!". Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, una puberta, igual de pelirroja que su madre, de ojos marrones. Aún lucía el pijama, y parecía que no se había despertado hace mucho (probablemente lo que la despertó hayan sido los gritos de su madre), pero cuando vio a Bolt todo su cansancio quedó atrás.

–¡Bolt!

Ella se lanzó hacia el cachorro y yo solo me hice a un lado, soltando la correa. Lo abrazó y pegó su nariz a la de él. Ver eso me dolió en el alma, pero desde luego que no dije nada, solo miré a otro sitio. Penny dijo:

–Pero, ¿cómo…?

–Esta chica lo trajo, Penny –dijo la madre. La chica se levantó y se acercó a mí.

–Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias. No sabes lo mucho que él significa para mí.

No dije nada. Su madre agregó:

–¿Por qué no nos acompañas a desayunar, y nos cuentas cómo lo encontraste y eso?

–No, gracias. No quiero incomodar…

La verdad, no tenía hambre. Por si toda la situación no era suficiente para quitarle el apetito a cualquiera, yo ya había desayunado.

–Vamos. Insistimos; ¿verdad, Penny?

–Sí, claro que sí.

Por dentro la casa se veía muy íntima. En la sala había un sillón rojo frente al televisor, flanqueado por dos lámparas altas. Pasamos a la cocina y me preguntaron qué quería comer.

–Lo que gusten…

–Vamos, te debemos una muy grande. Pide lo que quieras.

Terminamos comiendo pan bagel. Penny parecía muy emocionada, y la sonrisa parecía tan profunda que pensé que no podría devolver su rostro a su forma original.

Les conté vagamente sobre cómo encontré a Bolt. Evité a toda costa mencionar el tiempo que él había vivido conmigo. Lo había encontrado en un callejón, sin su collar y dentro de una caja.

–¿Una caja? –preguntó Penny.

–Sí, una caja. ¿Sabes qué hacía allí?

–No. No lo sé. El día en que se perdió, habíamos ido al parque hasta que me quedé dormida y cuando desperté ya no estaba. Pensé que lo habían secuestrado, pero nadie llamó pidiendo rescate.

Al poco rato bajaron un gato y un hámster a los que me pareció ya haber visto antes.

–Ella es Mittens, mi gata. Él es Rhino.

Ellos fueron con Bolt, sin tocar su comida. Me los imaginé hablando animadamente. La gata a veces alzaba la vista y me miraba con recelo. Esa mirada me incomodó, porque me hacía sentir culpable, pero ¿qué gato no mira con recelo?

Quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Era un lugar agradable, pero las circunstancias me hacían ver en aquella casa la personificación de la tristeza. Mis emociones parecían ir inestables como las olas del mar. Unas veces me sentía tranquila y otras debía quedarme en silencio apretándome los labios. Tener poco apetito no me ayudaba para nada, porque debía mascar lentamente para no atragantarme con la comida. Cuando finalmente terminé, me puse de pie.

–Ha sido un gusto estar aquí, pero ya debo irme.

–Es una pena, querida. –Dijo la madre– Penny, acompáñala a la puerta.

Ella abrió la puerta y yo me planté del otro lado.

Bolt se acercó, y me miró con sus grandes ojos marrones.

–Nos vemos…, cachorro. –Le acaricié la cabeza y él de un salto apoyó sus patas delanteras contra mi pierna, moviéndome la cola.

–Parece que te tomó cariño –dijo la mamá de Penny, que también nos había seguido hasta ahí.

–Sí, así parece… –susurré. Tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no soltar ninguna lágrima.

–¿Por qué no vienes a visitarnos? –Sugirió Penny–. Seguro que a Bolt le gustaría.

–Sí, es buena idea –secundó la señora.

–Sí… Claro. Vendré un día de estos –les sonreí.

Me di la vuelta y me fui. Esperé a escuchar el sonido de la puerta para cogerme con fuerza de la blusa y echarme a caminar con rapidez.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa, ya no tenía ganas de llorar. Como las palabras en la punta de la lengua, yo tenía las lágrimas en la punta del lacrimal, sin asomar, sin mostrarse. Mi hermana notó que tenía los ojos rojos y, por si esa no era suficiente confirmación, la falta de Bolt a mi regreso ya era suficiente prueba de lo que había sucedido. Ella me abrazó.

–Hiciste lo correcto… –me susurraba.

Me sentía ansiosa, pero a la vez tranquila. Me sentía triste, pero segura a la vez. Mis emociones danzaban una con otra como en un juego de carros chocones. No sabía nada, no sentía nada. Pero estaba bien, ¿verdad? Hice lo correcto.

¿No es cierto?

Solo de una cosa estaba segura: había mentido, no volvería a pisar un pie en esa casa.

Y esa es una promesa que cumplo hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

_**N/A: El Epílogo lo publicaré en unos dos o tres días. Espero terminarlo en el transcurso de esta semana, porque ya se viene lo más aterrorizante que jamás hayas podido imaginar: exámenes finales.**_

_**–Reitero en agradecer a todos los que han leído este fanfic. Agradezco de especial forma a quienes dejan sus opiniones, me sirven mucho como **_**support.**

**–_Sin más que decir, me despido._**

**_Mucha suerte, amigos ^^_**


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo: A Manera de Despedida**

Hoy es domingo, y me desperté muy temprano como de costumbre. Hice el mismo recorrido de siempre. En la mayoría de las casas la gente aún dormía, y afuera en las calles apenas quedaban unos rezagados de las fiestas que siempre se dan los sábados por la noche. Luego de un tramo algo largo (como hora y media de caminata), finalmente llegué a mi destino: un parque.

El parque con la loma y la pileta, el parque donde… bueno, donde pasaron tantas cosas. Ese parque.

Aquí estoy ahora, aquí donde escribo estas, tal vez las últimas palabras que llegues a saber de mí.

Comencé a venir hace un par de meses. Desde la primera vez, todos los domingos llego al mismo lugar a eso de las siete y me voy antes de que inicie la misa de las diez. Si me preguntas por qué vengo aquí, no sabría qué decirte. Tal vez para recordar. En estos meses se han producido muchos cambios en mi vida, y en muchas ocasiones me sentía perdida, como si viviera en un sueño. O como si todo lo anterior hubiera sido un sueño. Esta última posibilidad me producía escalofrío. A veces me ponía a pensar en él y me daba cuenta que empezaba a olvidar ciertos detalles de cómo era. Incluso algunas de las experiencias se fueron haciendo algo borrosas, adoptando un carácter onírico.

Todo lo vivido fue un sueño. Sus ladridos, los desayunos, los baños… Todo.

Hay momentos en que llego a pensar que verdaderamente fue un sueño. Que mi imaginación me jugó una pasada y que trastornaba mis recuerdos de alguna forma retorcida. Es inverosímil, me decía. No hay modo en que algo como eso realmente haya ocurrido.

Pero él es real. Lo que viví con él pasó de verdad. Por eso escribí todo esto, y es por eso que ahora debo decir adiós.

Como dije antes, no volví a poner un pie en casa de Penny. Cuando comencé a venir aquí, guardaba cierta esperanza infantil de verlos pasear por aquí alguna ocasión, pero nunca ocurrió. No los he visto desde que llevé a Bolt con ella, hace ya casi un año.

Empecé a escribir este relato como testimonio de lo que pasó. En realidad, no fue algo premeditado, sino que ocurrió de repente. Desde la primera vez que vine y me recargué contra el tronco del árbol (el mismo donde me quedé dormida, hace ya tanto tiempo), me puse a escribir usando una pequeña libreta que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo.

Ahora que ya he culminado el relato, no volveré a pisar este parque, del mismo modo en que no he vuelto a pisar la casa de mis padres desde que me mudé con mi hermana. Ella se preocupa bastante por mí, ya que salir de domingo por la mañana es peligroso, pero sabe que puedo valerme por mí misma, al menos en ese sentido. No obstante, no quiero preocuparla de más. Ella es muy buena conmigo. Desde que me mudé, pocas veces me ha dado órdenes, y me trata como una persona de su misma edad. También me defiende cuando discuto con su marido (perdón, el cabezotas anticuado de su marido) porque es de las personas que cree que porque vivo en su casa, él debe dar las reglas, y yo, solo acatarlas, bajar la cabeza, y tal vez decir un "Sí, milord".

Pero este no es mi principal motivo.

Dejaré de venir, porque ya no tengo nada más que decir. Ni a ustedes, ni a mí. El relato ya está, y espero que en él se mantengan todos los recuerdos que he atesorado tanto. Pero éstos deben seguir su curso natural, así que si he de olvidar, deberé de hacerlo. Y Bolt debe hacer lo mismo. Mi cachorro ya no existe, nunca existió. Siempre fue el cachorro de Penny. Por eso ya no he vuelto a visitarlos: él y yo debemos dejar nuestros recuerdos al paso del tiempo, del mismo modo en que un árbol deja sus hojas otoñales al capricho del viento.

No comento el tema ni con mi hermana, ni con Daisy, y son las únicas personas que lo llegaron a conocer. También evito tocar el tema conmigo misma. Solo me permitía forzarme a recordar mientras estuve escribiendo esto, y, pues, ahora es tiempo de decir adiós. Ya van a dar la misa de las diez en un rato, y mi hermana debe saber que por lo menos ya estoy de camino a casa.

Quiero aclarar: mi verdadero nombre no es Jennifer, ni Naoko. Es cierto, tengo un nombre americano, y un nombre japonés, pero no son estos. Si buscan en la guía telefónica, tal vez lleguen a encontrar algunos Greywood en ella, pero les aseguro que ninguno de ellos son los padres de Daisy. He "falsificado" mis nombres porque no quiero que nadie me juzgue. No quiero ver que, al escuchar mi nombre, las personas me miren y comenten entre ellas: "Ah, ella es la chica que estuvo con Bolt. Sí, el Bolt de la televisión. ¿Puedes creerlo?". Tal vez cuando Penny y su madre lean esto, se lleven una buena sorpresa (igual Daisy, igual mi hermana), pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y supongo que es derecho de todos conocer la verdad. Bueno, pues, esta es _mi_ verdad. La verdad que más atesoro.

Si por casualidad del destino (la vida llega a ser un chiste, en ocasiones) nos encontramos, y sabes que yo (la que se hace llamar Jennifer "Naoko") soy yo (la típica chica de séptimo, octavo o noveno grado), no te incomodes: podemos hablar; me agrada conocer gente. Pero nunca me menciones lo escrito aquí. ¿Prometido?

Ya marcó las diez. En cualquier momento llama mi hermana. Es hora de irme. Nunca me puse a pensar en qué diría cuando terminara de relatar. Ahora me doy cuenta que las palabras se acumulan en mi cabeza y no sé qué decir.

Tendré que dejarlo así: en blanco.

Cuídense todos. Gracias por permitirme compartirles mi vida.

Adiós, amigos míos.

Hasta siempre…

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, esta es la culminación de este humilde fanfic. Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos los que lo hayan leído. Y como ya dijo Naoko: hasta siempre. Ya nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**

**Muchas gracias. Nos vemos después ^^**


End file.
